


ἀθάνατος ἀλήθεια

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Everybody Lives, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Evelyn Chambers, a muggle born first-year, in between learning about magic and surviving her first year at Hogwarts while the school's muggle-borns live in fear with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. She has to discover herself.The sum total of re-reading AdrianVoer'sImmortalityfor the second time at the same time as re-reading TitansRule'sVeritas Seriesfor the fourth time.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Original Female Character(s), Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncovering the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370587) by [TitansRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule). 
  * Inspired by [Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202939) by [AdrianVoer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianVoer/pseuds/AdrianVoer). 
  * Inspired by [Defying the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437659) by [TitansRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule). 
  * Inspired by [The Last Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345608) by [TitansRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule). 
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589240) by [TitansRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule). 



> Title is combination of the two inspiration titles in ancient greek (as listed in the summary)  
> Athánatos Aletheia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though the [Veritas series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/17088) is a year behind canon, this fic is following the canons calendar.

**Friday July 3rd 1992**

Evelyn Chambers was an unusual child, but she didn't mind. To her being normal was just plain boring, thank you very much. But even she had to raise and eyebrow at the green robes worn by the woman calling upon her house unexpectedly this summers day, asking for her parents. 

When Evelyn directed her to the local cemetery, she asked who her guardian was. Evelyn called out, "Auntie Maddie!" She called out over her shoulder, "There's a lady her who would like to speak to you." 

"Coming" came the reply soon after her aunt came round the corridor and addressed the woman, "Yes?" Auntie Maddie looked curiously at her, "I know you?" 

"I don't believe we've meet. I am Professor Minerva..." 

"... McGonagall." Auntie Maddie and the Professor said at the same time, both looking stunned. 

"It's strange, I'm having the strangest feeling of deja vu." 

Professor McGonagall recovered quickly, "May I come in? I would like to discuss with you your niece's future prospects." 

"Of course." Auntie Maddie ushered her into the kitchen. "Tea?" 

"If its no trouble." 

As she pottered around the kitchen making tea she asked, "You're a professor wanting to talk about to me about Evelyn's 'future prospects', I take it you're not talking about the local comprehensive?" 

"No, definitely not. Your niece is special." 

"Evelyn is not handicapped." Auntie Maddie defended her, barely keeping below a shout. 

Professor McGonagall raised her hands, "Not that kind of special, she has a gift. The gift of magic." 

Auntie Maddie exclaimed disbelievingly, "Magic..." before looking confused, like she was watch the squeal to a movie she hadn't watched. 

After a minute she realised Professor McGonagall was asking, "...Ms. Chambers. Ms Chambers are you alright?" 

"Doctor..." 

"Come again?" 

"It's Doctor Chambers. I remember." 

"What?" Asked Evelyn, clearly distraught by what had just happened. 

"This conversation, I was a part of this conversation before... No the subject. You came to our home, told me I was a witch, and my father threw you out. He said... 'We're good Catholics we don't abide that sort of evil'." 

"Your father wasn't the first, I have had that happen to me a lot my dear." Professor McGonagall proceeded to tell the pair about Hogwarts. 

As Dr. Chambers led Professor McGonagall out, she said "Potions." 

"What was that my dear?" 

"If I had of gone to Hogwarts, I would have been good at potions. At least I think so, it sounds like the closest you lot have to chemistry." At the look on the Professor's face she added, "That's what I specialised in, Chemistry. Goodbye Professor McGongall." She extended her hand. 

Professor McGonagall shook the offered hand, " Goodbye, Dr. Chambers." She turned to leave. She paused and turned back. "How flexible is you work in the muggle world?" 

"It is and it isn't, why?" 

"There are some schools, not Hogwarts, alas. That teach adults magic. Mostly children of witches and wizards who, bloom, later then others. If you are interested, I could find out which schools may take you." 

"That is very kind, Professor. Thank you, I would certainly like to see if it was possible." With that Professor McGonagall turned and left. 

**Saturday August 1st 1992**

It was just an hour after Evelyn and her aunt had finished their late breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Evelyn went to answer the door and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing there, a small smile crossed her face as she addressed her so-to-be student, "Good morning Miss Chambers, I would like to speak to your aunt if she is available." 

Evelyn opened the door wide to allow the professor to enter as she called out "Auntie Maddie, Professor McGonagall is here and she would like to speak with you." To Professor McGonagall she directed, "She is just in the lounge room, just through that door." She pointed to the correct one. 

"Good morning, Dr. Chambers." the pair shook hands, "I have found two schools that have room for you at their campuses, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at Mount Greylock, Massachusetts and Mahoutokoro School of Magic at Minami Iwo Jima." She hands Auntie Maddie a couple of, what could be loosely described as, pamphlets. "If you are registered at either of these schools by the time we take your niece to Diagon Alley to collect her school supplies, we can purchase your a wand. They will provide more details in their welcome packet." 

"Thank you very much for this." 

"There is a muggle-friendly post office in London," Professor McGonagall handed her a parchment with instructions, "Send your letters there and they will be forwarded by Owl to its final destination." 

Auntie Maddie led Professor McGonagall to the door, thanking her profusely once more before returning to the lounge to look over her options. 

She hadn't entirely been lying to Professor McGonagall about her work schedule malleability. She had been looking into it ever since that day and believed she had a work-around. 

**Tuesday September 1st 1992**

Evelyn arrived at Kings Cross Station, but finding platform 9 3/4 proved a little more difficult. Logically it should be between platforms 9 and 10, if such a place actually existed. Auntie Maddie suggested they be on the look out for other students. After five minutes her aunt spotted a you girl, perhaps a year or two older than Evelyn, "There dear." 

Evelyn charged for the girl her aunt had directed her towards, a girl with brown bushy hair, brown eyes and large buck front teeth and her mother. "Hi, I was hoping that you might help. I am trying to find my platform and..." Evelyn put on the look of someone about to break out an hysterics until Eruthrós screeches distracting her. 

"Is that an owl?" The girl asks, moving to Auntie Maddie's side (who had been pushing the trolley). "May I see her?" 

"Him, Eruthrós is male." Evelyn corrects her. After a moments indecision she decided to show her, reciprocity could be helpful if she was a Hogwarts student. 

"Ohh, he's beautiful." She cooed, as she saw a large red owl with crystal blue eyes. "I've never even heard of an owl with this colouration." She pokes her finger in between the wires and Eruthrós takes a few steps closer on the perch allowing her to scratch him. Turning to Evelyn she asks "Your a first year right? Platform 9 3/4?" 

Nodding her head, "Yes, Evelyn, Evelyn Chambers." She offers her hand. 

The girl shakes her hand, "Hermione Granger, second-year. Muggle-born like you." Hermione led Evelyn and her aunt to the barrier, "You will have to take your trolley through, muggles can't come through. Just walk straight towards the barrier, just think of it as a projection. I'll go first, that may help." And she does. 

Evelyn takes the trolley from her aunt, with one hand on the trolley she awkwardly hugs her good bye. Turing towards the barrier she crosses the threshold. 

Her first year at Hogwarts has begun. 

* 

Hours later and the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station, piling out of the train she looked around the platform for some clue where to go. She started to follow all the older students when a booming voice rang out across the darkened evening air, "First years! First years, over here!" Evelyn made her way over to the man. 

When Evelyn reached him she stopped abruptly and said, "Hi, Evelyn Chambers, I'm a first year." 

"'ello there Evelyn, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts." He offered her his hand, which she shook. "It usually takes five minutes 'fore the first student talks to me. I need to gather the rest before we can go, okay." She nodded her head enthusiasticly. 

After five more minutes Hagrid, having all the first years together led the down to the flotilla of boat awaiting them. 

Hagrid led them to a pair of large wooden doors, upon which he hit it three time in a resounding knock. Professor McGonagall answered the knock, looking stern as Evelyn felt was her usual state. "Here we are, Professor, hirs' years." 

"Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid left with a wave goodbye, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall continued to explain before leading the first years to an anti-chamber near the Great Hall. 

Eventually they were led into the Great Hall, all the other students were there, eager for a look at their new house-mates. A talking hat was used to sort the students and when Professor McGonagall called, "Chambers, Evelyn," she walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on-top of her head, sliding down across her eyes she waited. 

"Mmhh, interesting, very interesting. I have not had a challenge like you for centuries. A strong moral compass, belief in judging by merits, an intelligent mind with and an unwavering focus on finding answers to challenging questions, ambitious with the drive to go very far in the world. You could do well in any of the houses. A complex child from a complex father..." 

Shocked by this, "Father? My father was a muggle, how could you have known him?" 

"I knew both your parents, Slytherins like the rest of their families. But they both embodied the worst of Slytherin, you on the other hand..." The hat seemed to ponder this. 

"My parents were BOTH muggles, they never went here." Evelyn argued back, angered by the hats insistence about her parents. 

"I am never wrong about families, but...hmmm." It took a moment to think, "The people you see in you mind as holding the title of mother and father, they may have acted the part, but you hold no part of them but memory within you." 

The hat continued to discuss the various options for Evelyn until after several minutes the hat had made its choice, "Perhaps Slytherin, like your parents, is the place for you. A keen mind like yours, should have no problems in the search for them. Alas I can't tell you, there is some powerful magic around you. I know you are their child but cannot speak their names to you. I wish you well in your search for who you truly are." 

Evelyn felt queasy from what she had learned and barely noticed when the hat opened its mouth and proclaimed, "Slytherin." When the hat was removed from her head she looked around, several students were politely clapping her. Several more were pretending not to be taking a nap, had her sorting really taken that long? Only Slytherin table was giving a heart felt round of applause. She stood and made her way across to join them. 

**Thursday December 17th 1992**

Evelyn's gave the knowledge that she may have another set of parents no further thought until the evening a little over a week before Christmas, Evelyn joined her fellow students in the Great Hall around a raised platform, waiting for the Dueling Club to begin. Student were a twitter when Professors Snape and Lockhart demonstrated for the student, Evelyn knew it wouldn't end well for Professor Lockhart. 

It was when Harry and Draco were picked to display the shielding charm to the collective that something unexpected happened, Draco conjured a snake and Professor Lockharts attempts to remove had done nothing but anger it. Professor Snape stepped forward to deal with it when it turn on Justin Finch-Fletchley, Harry stepped forward to order the snake to "Leave him." After that Finch-Fletchley fled the Great Hall, and Ron and Hermione led Harry away down the corridors. The Great Hall was a buzz about what had just happened, Evelyn didn't get it, he had tried to help. 

But by keeping quiet she learned more than enough to know that keeping her lips shut about her understanding what Harry had said was a good idea. 

**Friday December 18th 1992**

Fortunately Evelyn didn't have to wait long to discuss this with her aunt, she was to scared to share by owl, even one as trustworthy as Eruthrós. Her aunt listened to her rambling, taking it all in. All she had to say was, "That makes sense." 

"How does it make sense that my parents AREN'T my parents." Evelyn demanded incredulously. 

"Your mum was having a lot of trouble conceiving, let alone carrying a child to term. In 1982 I was a visiting lecturer at the University of Sydney for the year, I went during the holidays to explore the country..." 

"So before I was born until I was what, a year, you had no clue I even existed?" 

"Yes, your mother didn't appear pregnant when I left. I asked them how you came into their lives, but they were always vague." Her aunt took her by the hands, "There is something else?" 

"I'm a parselmouth, I know because Harry Potter spoke it to a snake and I understood it as easily as I understand you now. But the way the other students whispered about him, it was like he was the son of Emperor Palpatine." 

"Come here," and her aunt embraced her in her arms, holding her tightly. 

**Saturday December 19th 1992**

The next morning Evelyn woke to an overcast morning. She stumbled downstairs to find her aunt already up. An old envelope on the counter-top, "Auntie Maddie?" 

Her aunt pressed a hot cuppa tea into her hand. "I stayed up late last night, and I found this..." She pushed the envelope in front of Evelyn, "Your adoption papers." 

She plunked the cuppa down and pulled the papers from the envelope, "Wool's Orphanage, London. Baby Girl 311282. Mother: blacked out, Father: blacked out." Even though this had provided no answers she hugged her aunt, grateful for the time she had spent searching. "Is there any way we can find out more?" 

"Before I return to Ilvermorny I'll take with a family law lawyer, maybe they can make headway before summer holidays." 

"You're the best Auntie Maddie." 

* 

Later that day Maddie Chambers and her niece went to Diagon Alley. Maddie ahead in her reading had read about a potion to reveal a family tree. 

Once they had exchanged their money to galleon at Gringotts they went in search, they tried the Apothecary, the Healer Shop, even Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. None were of any help. 

Defeated the pair returned home. 

**Tuesday January 19th 1993**

A month later Evelyn had a plan to find her biological parents at Hogwarts, a long shot may be but a shot. She started with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, purveyors of whatever students hearts desired. They didn't discriminate in business either, if a Slytherin had the galleons, they would do a deal. 

Evelyn waited till the twins left the Great Hall, heads crouched in the classic look of mischief makers up to no good. Evelyn was able to corral the pair in and abandoned corridor. "Has the little snake come to trade?" one of the twins began. 

"What'll it be... Acid Pops..." 

"...Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans..." 

"...Blood-flavoured lollipops..." 

"...Cauldron Cakes..." 

Evelyn held her hand up to stop them, "I've had my fill of magical sweets, give me good old fashioned muggle candy any-time. What I need is something else you are uniquely qualified to provide." 

"This should be interesting." One twin said to the other. 

"Information." This piqued their interest, giving her their complete attention, "The names of every Slytherin to come to Hogwarts, starting twenty years ago back as fair as you can." 

"We've been through the records..." 

"... they go back pretty far... 

"How far do you need?" 

Evelyn gave this some thought, a sour feeling entered her stomach at a stray thought entered her head, "Fifty years, only those in attendance those year. If someone was seventh year seventy years ago, I want to know." 

The twins took a look at each other, silently communicating, "That's a lot of information..." 

"... means many 'trips'..." 

"...Filch's bound to notice..." 

Evelyn interrupted them, "...but you are better then him." 

"Now you like muggle candy..." 

"We can look into that too." 

"No need, where do you think the galleons I will pay you will come from?" 

"What type do you have?" they asked in tandem. 

She reached into her bag and grabbed a Bounty, Snickers and bag of chocolate coins and gave them, "From one professional to another." A smile crossed her face, "For being so high-and-mighty about blood purity, pure-bloods love their muggle treats." She pressed a piece of paper into their hands, a list of lollies. "Until next time, gentlemen." 

* 

Evelyn was not going to wait for the Weasley twins to deliver, that night she sneaked into the library. She had been told by a helpful Ravenclaw third year that the genealogy tomes were kept in the restricted section. Having no clue what family she was from Evelyn went straight to the A's and pulled Abbott from the shelf, it resisted, she tried harder pulling it off only to have it fly back into its place. This should be easier than she thought, assuming that she can pull a family if she didn't belong to it all she had to do was find the ones she could. Sounds simple. 

When she came to Black her theory was proved correct, she could not only pull the tome from the shelf but flip through its pages. She flipped to the end where she was surprised to find Draco Malfoy listed. She pulled out her muggle notebook and started to write the tree out. When she had finished for the last century she placed the tome back and moved on. 

When she got to Carrow, she was horrified when the tome not only returned to its place but it started screaming. She ran for it as soon the rest of the tomes joined in making a cacophony that could wake the dead. 

She heard footsteps ringing from down a corridor and headed in the other direction. Another set of footsteps had he change course until she was trapped in a dead-end. 

Then, just as she thought the end was nigh she heard the sweetest sound of her life, the snake in the portrait beside her taunting her with glee. She turned to the reptile and hissed, "If there is anyway out of this corridor, please, tell me now." 

"You can understand me?" 

"Yes. Can you please help, if Professor Snape catches me he will be most displeased, a Slytherin getting CAUGHT. As the head of house he can not abide that." 

"If I was to say to you..." the words wouldn't translate into English. "...What would you say." 

The response came unbidden, "Blood is eternal." the snake smiled as the portrait swung open. Evelyn didn't care where it led, so long as it wasn't here. She heard the tell-tale clack of Professor Snape's shoes closing in on her as she closed to door. 

**Wednesday January 20th 1993**

Hours later she took a chance and left her hiding place, she managed to sneak into the Slytherin common room as dawn broke. She showered and got dressed for the day. 

First class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, she was late and had to sit in the last remaining seat next to a red haired Gryffindor girl. After a time, when Lockhart launched into another one of his dramatic recreations she turned to her, "You look tired." 

Snarky from the lack of sleep, "You're one to talk." Rubbing her eyes, she apologised. 

"You're the Hatstall girl, aren't you?" This had not been the first time she had been asked this. She knew true Hatstalls like her were rare, Professor McGonagall was the last. 

"Yes." 

"What other house could you have gone in?" 

Evelyn never answered that question when asked, but something about this girl compelled her to. "Gryffindor..." 

"You could have been my room mate." 

"Ravenclaw..." 

"Three houses," The girl said incredulously 

"And Hufflepuff." 

"All of them." Evelyn just nodded, "Wow..." 

At the end of the lesson class was dismissed, everyone packed up and headed to their next class. Evelyn and the Gryffindor were the last to leave, they had almost made it to the doorway when the poor girls bag clasp snap, spilling the contents on the floor. Evelyn bent to help her pick the items up, when her hand landed on an old weathered diary. Something about this item drew her attention, leaving the girl to pick up the rest. 

When she stood her pale face looked at Evelyn holding the diary, the date some fifty years ago. Evelyn flipped it over and found a named inscribed on the back 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. It wasn't until the girl cleared her throat that Evelyn realised she was still there, holding out her hand expectantly. "Sorry, there's something about that diary. A part of me want to keep it close, like it's a part of me. And yet I want to cast it aside, destroy it." She hands it to her, "Sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself, Evelyn Chambers." 

The girl took the diary and shoved it roughly into her bag, "Ginny. Ginny Weasley." 

"Like Fred and George?" 

"They're my older brothers." 

"Lucky girl. Here." Evelyn hands her an Mars bar. "The advertising slogan for that is 'A Mars a day helps you work, rest and play'." 

That made Ginny laugh. "Thank you, you're not like any Slytherin I've ever meet." 

**Wednesday June 30th 1993**

The year was drawing to a close and Evelyn was packed ready to go home. She had her research into her roots, no other tome had allowed her to withdraw it. Plus the Weasley twins had come up trumps with pages and pages of copies of past Slytherin student, at least she hoped they were copies. That had only cost her ten galleons and their pockets full of muggle treats. 

The only theory she could come up with was that her mother was a muggle born student who had been knocked up and abandoned by her father, dumped at the orphanage. 

She pondered this, that didn't seem to fit. Why would a spell be placed on her to keep her parentage secret. 

Once the train arrive and luggage collected Evelyn made her way to her aunt, they hugged and headed home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A student named Chambers starting at Hogwarts the year the Chamber of Secrets is opened, completely accidental.
> 
> Anyone interested in what [Eruthrós](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/e6/fe/e3/e6fee3083fe9fd98260b7c7eec56bf02.jpg) looks like? I know that the picture is a fake, but this is the magical world.
> 
> If anyone knows how to post pictures please let me know. Every time I try it fails to work.


	2. Second Year: Blood Magic

**Thursday July 1st 1993**

Evelyn woke up in her own bed, stretched out the sleep in her limbs before getting out of bed. She went down to the kitchen and found her aunt already there making breakfast. 

"Good morning sleepy head." 

"Mornin'." the sleepy reply came. 

"Sleep well?" Evelyn just sat at the counter-top bench seat and lay her head down, pillowed by her arms. A few minutes later she placed a plate with breakfast, "Eat up, we have an appointment with the lawyer. Hopefully he will have some good news." 

* 

A couple of hours later the pair arrived at a law office and Auntie Maddie talked to the receptionist, they were told to have a seat. Ten minutes later an office door opened and a young woman walked out followed by a man, the woman left the building while the man turned to Auntie Maddie with a smile on his face, "Doctor Chambers, please come in." Auntie Maddie got up and Evelyn followed her and the lawyer into the office. "This must be your niece," He held out his hand to her, "J.J. Turner." 

Evelyn shook the proffered hand, "Evelyn." 

"Please, sit." Indicating two seats before his desk as he moved to sit behind it. "I have some bad new, Evelyn's adoption was a closed adoption. In the eyes of the law she has no right to know who her biological parents are. Nothing short of a life threatening condition would compel a judge to order the breach of its closed status." 

They left the office soon after, Auntie Maddie taking Evelyn up in her arms to comfort her. "We'll think of something sweetheart." The pair went home in defeat, so much for an easy victory. 

**Friday August 20th 1993**

Evelyn and her aunt sat in the back of a cab on the way to London, and Diagon Alley. She had received her letter from Hogwarts with the new list of books and they were on there way to buy the items. 

The pair made their way towards Gringotts to exchange their muggle money, just inside they ran into a face that Evelyn was more than familiar with, "Professor Snape," she exclaimed before turning to her aunt, "Auntie Maddie, this is my Head of House, Professor Snape." She turned to Professor Snape and introduced him to her aunt, "Professor Snape, this is my aunt Dr. Maddison Chambers." The pair shook hands. 

Professor Snape spoke in his usual satiny voice, "A pleasure doctor, your niece has the makings of a fine potioneer." Evelyn blushed. 

"From what Evelyn has told me about you, that is indeed high praise." Turning to her niece she handed her the money, "Can you exchange this darling, I need a word with your professor." Evelyn nods her head and takes the money, when she was out of earshot, "Professor I was hoping you would help us with something. My niece recently learned that she was adopted, she would like to know where she came from but we learned that the adoption was a closed one." 

"I had an acquaintance with the same problem, you would like for me to brew the family potion." A statement instead of a question. 

"Professor Shafiq informed me last semester that it needed to be used within twenty-four hours of brewing, Ilvermorny to Hogwarts is practically impossible in that time." 

"Professor McGonagall informed me that the guardian of one of our students was studying magic, she didn't inform us where. I am on my way to the apothecary, I can place an order for the ingredients for you to pick up. It will likely not be cheap." 

A genuine smile crossed her face, "Thank you Professor. The cost should be fine, giving Evelyn some answers will be worth it." 

* 

After they had exchanged their money Evelyn and her aunt headed to the shops to buy her school supplies. During which they saw Harry at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour juggling eating ice cream while doing some of his summer homework. Though not having had much contact with him before he happily joined them in conversation over ice cream, talking about muggle things, that those around would have no clue about. 

Since Evelyn was a second year and allowed a broomstick her aunt brought her one, the Nimbus 2001, the newer Firebolt was released the week before, from Quality Quidditch Supplies. With one more stop before heading home they arrived at the apothecary and purchased the ingredients Professor Snape would need for the family potion. 

Arriving at home, Evelyn was excited that she may be one step closer to finding out who her biological parents were. 

**Wednesday September 1st 1993**

Evelyn woke up extra early on the morning she was due to return to Hogwarts, her parents had always taught her to show appreciation for when someone does her a favour. Evelyn fully planned to do just that. 

When it was time to leave Evelyn packed everything into the car and they headed off to Kings Cross Station. Now a second year, and her aunt having completed a year at Ilvermorny, Auntie Maddie farewelled her from the platform like all magical 'parents'. 

As the train pulled out of the platform, Evelyn waving goodbye to her aunt, the last she saw of her was her Auntie Maddie talking to a short plump red-haired woman and a tall thin red-haired man with glasses. With her aunt out of view Evelyn moves to find a compartment. Unfortunately all the compartments she came across were either full or had deplorable elements in them. Evelyn sat with some Ravenclaws, all too busy reading to pay her any heed. She placed her things on the overhead rack and sat down in the available slot by the window, her own book in hand to read. 

After a time Evelyn gave up on reading, sliding the book into her trunk and settled down for a nap as the threat of storm clouds was starting to brew above the train. 

* 

Hours later the sky grew overcast, darkening the train. A little while later the train came to a shuddering halt as shadows moved on the outside of the train. Suddenly the air seemed to become chilly, ice crystals formed. All the Ravenclaws were affected as such, Evelyn felt more cloistered then anything. A sense of dread entered their hearts just as a shadow moved into the compartment, the creature drew a long rattling breath sucking in more than just air, but something else. 

A sense of more pressure came over Evelyn as she heard a woman's voice call out desperately, "Expecto Patronum," followed by a flash of bright light, and another series of words that seemed to have no effect. Evelyn felt like she was being cradled by this woman, safely wrapped in her arms. 

She looked into the creatures eyes, where she assumed it had eyes. It seemed to stare right back at her, after a minute it seemed to give up and leave for the next compartment. 

"What the hell?" the youngest Ravenclaw, and obviously muggle-born, cried out in relief. Evelyn thought, 'what the hell indeed.' 

It wasn't to much longer before the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Evelyn followed the rest of the students to the carriages to school. As she climbed the stairs she looked back and she saw a third year Slytherin, Malfoy, and his goons harassing Harry Potter. Before she could react the two groups broke up and began to head in as well. 

After the feast the students all went to their respective houses and readied for bed. 

**Thursday September 2nd 1993**

Evelyn woke early the next morning showered and dressed she grabbed the parcel that the apothecary had given her and the slice she had baked and set off for Professor Snape's office. She arrived at his office a few minutes before breakfast was served and knocked on his door. 

Evelyn thought she heard a tinge of surprise in his voice as he ordered, "Enter." 

She opened the door and approached her head of house's desk. "I brought the ingredients, Professor... I don't honestly trust my house-mates not to mess with them." She placed the parcel onto his desk, picking up the container on top, "This is to say thank you." He took it from her opening it to the smell of chocolate. "Its a slice called a brownie, I got the recipe from my pen-pal a few years ago." 

He closed the container, "I will let you know when I will be making the potion... Thank you for the brownie." 

Evelyn smiled as she made her way to the door, "Thank you, Professor." Evelyn opened the door to leave. 

"And Miss Chambers..." She turned back to face Professor Snape, "I wouldn't trust my house-mates either." 

**Monday September 6th 1993**

After a long lesson of defensive charms Evelyn waited for the rest of the class to leave so she could talk to Professor Lupin. "How can I help, Miss Chambers?" Professor Lupin asked of his student when he realised she had not left. 

"It's about those creature... from the train." 

"Ah yes. They are called Dementors, the guards of Azkaban." He sat down opposite Evelyn, "Though Azkaban is surrounded by water and high walls, the walls and water aren't what keep the prisoners in. They're trapped inside their own heads, most go mad within weeks. Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth, they drain hope, happiness, every positive thought out of the air around them... Leaving them with nothing but the worst experiences of their lives." 

"Is that why Harry Potter collapsed, I don't know much about his life but... I can't imagine anything worse than seeing your parents die, even if he doesn't remember." 

A smile crossed Professor Lupin's face, "Yes it is. You're unlike the other Slytherins." 

Evelyn blushed, she knew how other houses felt about her own. "When the dementor entered my compartment I, remembered something. Not sights, not really, just sounds the feeling being held tight and bright flashes of light. It felt like there were a thousand dementors around us, not the one. Before each flash of light the words expecto... patronum and another lot of words..." she told him the words she had heard. 

Professor Lupin pondered this information, "The only place with that many dementors is Azkaban, though I don't know how a child your age would have memory of such a place. Even visitors must be adults. Nor have I ever come across a spell incantation like the latter. Do you know if the woman in your memory is a half- or pure-blood witch?" She couldn't answer that, he took the look on her face as a no. "Old families have their own spells, ones even the ministry are unaware of. 

"The first group of words, that is the incantation for the Patronus Charm. Now a Patronus is a kind of positive force, and if a witch or wizard can conjure one it works something like a shield. The Dementor then feeding on it instead of the castor. 

"We should head down, lunch will be served I am sure you don't want to miss that." The pair stood, headed for the Great Hall. 

As they neared the Great Hall Evelyn asked another question that had been playing on her mind since the train ride, "On the train, the other students, they were acting colder than they should have been." 

Something about the way she had phrased that had Professor Lupin intrigued, "But you weren't?" 

"It was overcast and I was cold. But they were acting like it had turned Arctic." 

"You were fortunate then, or unfortunate, the first hint that dementors are around is the temperature drop." 

**Friday October 1st 1993**

The third period of the day was potions, a subject Evelyn was more than comfortable with. By the end of the class Evelyn had successfully produced a Sleeping Draught, not all her fellow class mates had been as successful. Evelyn had cleaned her desk and cleared the cauldron when Professor Snape dismissed the students for their next class, History of Magic. 

As the class filed out Professor Snape spoke, "Miss Chambers, one moment." 

Evelyn finished packing and went to the front of the classroom to speak to Professor Snape. "Yes Professor?" 

"Your family potion is ready. Stop by after you have had dinner and I will help you with the next step." 

A broad smile had spread across her face at Professor Snape's words, "Thank you, Professor." 

"Now I believe you have History of Magic, I will not detain you further." 

* 

After dinner Evelyn made her way down to Professor Snape's office. When she arrived she knocked on the door, "Enter." 

Evelyn opened the door, "Professor?" She closed the door and moved to his desk, a vial waiting upon it. 

"There is one more ingredient left..." 

"Something of me?" 

"Blood, specifically." 

"Given the potion helps identify _blood_ relations, I can't say I'm that surprised. How much does it need?" 

Professor Snape pulled his wand, taking her proffered hand in his, "It depends on the witch or wizard, Miss Chambers. Usually between five and ten drops of blood are needed." 

Professor Snape made a small incision into her finger to allow blood to collect at the tip, "At least I'm not hemophobic." A ghost of a smirk crossed her Professor's mouth, "How do we know when it is enough?" 

"The potion will turn blood blue." Evelyn bent her other hand back to look at the veins there. He turned her hand over the potion and allowed the drop of blood to fall, the potion changed colour instantly. Professor Snape could not help his surprise, healed the cut. He pulled the stopper from his ink bottle, tipping the required amount into the potion and mixed them together. The combination turned blood red, with the consistency of the ink. Professor Snape pulled out a large sheet of parchment and quill, dipped the tip into the spelled ink and place the tip at the bottom of the parchment. He cast the spell and let the quill do the work. 

Professor Snape had planned to tell Evelyn the spell so she could complete the tree, but given how little blood had been needed he was curious of where she had come from. 

Professor Snape busied himself while Evelyn watched the quill weave her family tree across the page, branch after branch. After a while Professor Snape noticed a tear forming in her eye, her body shaking, he did not know what to make of this. 

Suddenly Evelyn collapsed an ear-splitting scream erupted from her throat, a magical shock wave blasted outwards from her shattering many of his ingredient containers. 

It took Professor Snape a moment to realise what would happen if certain fluids met, he waved his wand at the door and bodily-threw his student through it. The child was too stunned to notice or take offence, indeed she didn't even notice when two of her professors came charging down the hall, drawn by the burst of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to have a year to a chapter, but this is two-thirds the length of the first chapter and I have only just got to October, and this seemed a good place to cut it.  
> If the rest of the year is small I may add it to this chapter instead of a whole new chapter. Until I do...  
> Any guesses as to what the parchment said that shocked Evelyn so much?  
> Also J.J. Turner may be making a reappearance, I am thinking of making him related to a canon character guesses and suggestions of who are welcome.


	3. Second Year Part 2

**Friday October 1st 1993**

Evelyn woke with a start, her breathing coming in pants and gasps. She looked around the unfamiliar surrounding, lots of beds with frames of curtains around them. The hospital wing. 

She pulled the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side. The room was dark, darker than it had been when she had gone down to Professor Snape's office. Hours must have passed, the last thing she remembered was the parchment. 

Evelyn stood up on the cold floor and walked around, looking for something. She bumped into something that made a clatter, soft foot falls soon sounded as the hospital wings matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey entered the ward. "You should be in bed, Miss Chambers," Evelyn had never thought anyone could sound both angry and relieved at the same time. 

Evelyn climbed back into bed as the matron tutted, she handed Evelyn a potion that was blue in colour, "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." once Evelyn had consumed the potion she lay back the matron handed her another potion this one dark purple in colour, "Lie down, this will help you sleep." Evelyn made herself comfortable and drank the potion, she was out before she could hand the bottle back. 

**Saturday October 2nd 1993**

Evelyn woke the next morning to sunlight shining through the windows. Madam Pomfrey rounded the curtain "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" 

Evelyn thought about that for a moment, "Ah, hungry... I guess." 

"Hungry is good, especially after the night you've had, anything in particular?" 

"I feel like something greasy, is it okay if I have a full breakfast without the black pudding and mushrooms." Madam Pomfrey looked confused, "I guess the wizarding world doesn't..." A full breakfast appeared before her complete with a cup and a pot of tea, and without the black pudding and mushrooms. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled, pleased she had asked for something substantial and left Evelyn with the simple instruction, "Dig in" and left. 

* 

After Evelyn had eaten her breakfast Madam Pomfrey returned and waved her wand over her, performing a medical scan. Satisfied with the results she handed Evelyn a potion with a golden colour, once uncorked it almost had her losing her breakfast, holding her nose she exclaimed "My god that's disgusting." she put the bottle as far back into her mouth as she could and attempted to pour its contents directly down her throat. 

The concoction almost had Evelyn gagging, "There there dear, that's the worst over." She handed her another vial containing an orange potion, "This will get rid of the nasty after taste, then you are free to leave." Evelyn swallowed the vial full and handed it back. "Just take it easy for the next few days." Were the instruction Madam Pomfrey gave as she escorted Evelyn out of the wing. 

Evelyn headed down to the Slytherin common room, half-way there she heard her name being called out from a side passage, she doubled back to find Professor Lupin. "Miss Chambers, I'm glad to see you fully recovered." 

"Thank you, Professor." 

"Professor McGonagall and I came to Professor Snape's office last night after we felt a burst of magical energy. You seemed to be in shock, are you alright?" 

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion, it helped. If you don't mind, I have an essay for Professor McGonagall that I had planned to start last night." 

"Of course, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey already told you but, take it easy, at least for the next few days. Whatever happened last night, it really took its toll out on you." 

"Thank you, Professor." Evelyn resumed her journey to Slytherin. Once there she pulled out a book and lay down on her bed to read it. 

**Monday October 4th 1993**

After the disaster that had occurred on Friday evening potions was harder the next time she had a lesson. Having her hopes dashed so harshly had Evelyn doubting everything, including herself. For that her potions skills eluded her. Her attention wavered at the worst possible time leaving her with nothing to show for her work as the lesson ended. 

After Professor Snape had dismissed the class he called, "Miss Chambers, a moment." Evelyn made her way up to the front of the classroom. "I would like to speak to you about your family tree." Evelyn sat, waited for Professor Snape to continue, "Miss Chambers, I have never heard of anything remotely like what happened with your potion. From a purely academic perspective, it is fascinating. I was hoping you would allow me to publish an article about the circumstances in various potions journals." 

"I don't know if that would help, the sorting hat said there was some powerful magic blocking it from telling me their names, maybe there is no magical way to find out." Evelyn didn't notice the puzzled look on her professor's face, "Do you think anyone who reads those journals might know what sort of magic it is?" 

Professor Snape recovered quickly from his surprise, "There might be. If you agree, once I have completed the article I will submit it to your aunt for her final approval before submitting it to the journals. 

"If I had known that the sorting hat could not speak their names to you, I would not have brewed that potion for you. It would have spared you that disappointment, not to mention my ingredients." That elicited a small smile from the student. 

"The hat is far older and more powerful than a family potion. Given this new information, I will submit it to other journals as well. Perhaps someone knows what type of spells could blind the family potion and gag the sorting hat." Professor Snape motioned for Evelyn to leave, "Hopefully now I can get my best second year student back, Miss Chambers." 

Evelyn was too stunned to speak at Professor Snape's comment and went about the rest of her day. 

**Monday, November 8th 1993**

Evelyn woke up the Monday after Hufflepuffs victory over Gryffindor. After getting showered and dressed she headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Her fellow house-mates were all congregating around the noticeboard and chatting about what the new notice had to say. 

Evelyn squeezed her way to the front and read the notice, "Try-outs for the reserve Quidditch team will be held on Saturday the 13th of November at 9 o'clock. Those who wish to take part are required to be prompt." 

Evelyn smiled, she had wanted to try for the team but it was a tight knit group. She hoped that the try-outs for the reserve positions were fairer than could be expected. 

**Saturday, November 13th 1993**

Two dozen Slyterins, including Evelyn, from second through to seventh year made there way down to the Quidditch Pitch, brooms in hand. 

The try-outs moved through the various positions until finally they arrived at the much coveted seeker position. All two dozen tried out for the position, even though they may have made the other positions already. 

As captain of the Slytherin Quidditich team, Marcus Flint had had enough for one day. He told all the hopefuls to assemble on the pitch and released the snitch, whoever catches it becomes the reserve seeker. Meaning if Malfoy continues to fake his injury they were likely to play in the next game. 

All the hopefuls took off on their brooms after the snitch and soon it turned into an airborne brawl and they soon lost sight of their true objective. 

Evelyn had taken off at the same time as the twenty-three others, but instead of being drawn into the pack had flown high and kept a weather eye on the snitch. Once it had moved away from the rest of her house-mates she meandered towards it. 

When she got near the snitch took off and she flew after it. As she neared her quarry she heard a shout out from a burly sixth year, "Hey, it's mine." before the pack of other hopefuls started after her. 

A few moments later Evelyn wrapped her fingers around the snitch and drew it into her waiting fist. But no sooner than she had clasped her bounty she was hit by a tsunami of desperate boys and like a surfer wiping out she was quickly separated from her broom, and plummeting towards the ground. 

Evelyn barely had time to realise that the ground was approaching, she reacted instinctively throwing her unburden hand out as if it could ward off the oncoming collision and closed her eyes as a male voice rang out, "Arresto..." 

Evelyn opened her eyes, she was close enough to the ground that she could touch it. Suddenly the magic holding her aloft vanished and she fell the rest of the way to the ground, bruised but otherwise unharmed. 

Evelyn levered herself up as the owner of the voice stalked across the pitch. A strange look was on Professor Snape's face. Evelyn finished getting her feet under her before handing the snitch over to Flint, who looked even more surly than usual, dismissed Evelyn and the other hopefuls informing them the list would be posted over the next few days.


	4. Second Year Part 3

**Monday, November 22nd 1993**

Over a week later the positions were finally posted on the Slytherin notice board. When Evelyn actually managed to get in front of the notice her eyes roamed down the list. Keeper. Beater. Chaser, no, no, no, yes. She was one of the four chosen reserve chasers. 

Seeker... Evelyn Chambers. She couldn't help the squeal of glee erupting from her throat at that news. 

Smile plastered on her face, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Evelyn couldn't believe she had been chosen, she may have caught the snitch in that ad hoc test, that didn't necessarily mean Flint would actually chose her. 

But as fate would have it, the weather would improve and she would not be called to play that year. 

**Tuesday, June 7th 1994**

Evelyn knocked on the open door of Professor Lupin's office, after the usual salutations from the older man she spoke, "There's something I've wanted to say to you for months now..." 

He smiled an exhausted smile, understandable given the fact that the full moon had been last night. "Really, what would that be?" 

"What do you call a lost wolf?" 

"What?" He turned more fully to his former student, unsure he had heard her correctly. 

"What do you call a lost wolf?" She repeated. 

While Professor Lupin continued to pack his belongings he seemed to puzzle over the question, "I don't know, what do you call a lost wolf?" 

"A where-wolf." 

He looked perplexed by the answer as much as the question, "A werewolf?" 

"double-u haitch..." 

That earned a chuckle from the now jobless professor, "A where-wolf, I'll have to remember that. 

"How long have you known?" 

"Outright, not know-know but _know_ , since about Christmas. Suspected... early October." 

"And you never said?" 

"Wasn't my secret to tell." 

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin? That's more the attitude of a Hufflepuff or Gryfindor." 

"Hatstall, I'm allowed to be contrary." She placed the box that had been nestled under her arm on top of his desk, sliding it across to him. "A _'bon voyage'_ present." 

He opened the box and pulled out a _Double Decker_ , "You're the one who been doing a roaring trade in muggle sweets, how much do you make on these?" 

"I worked it out once, I make three hundred percent profit average across all items. Want to guess who my biggest clients are?" 

"Pure-bloods? Now that's more the attitude one expects from a Slytherin." 

"Novelty's a large part of it, they can't get them from Hogsmeade or by owl order." The pair talked for sometime until they had finally said their piece. 

Evelyn stood and made her way to the doorway, "I know this will make me unpopular with my house-mates professor, but I am sorry to see you go." Evelyn told her now former teacher before leaving him to finish packing. 

As Evelyn crossed the empty classroom Harry Potter entered, they nodded at each other as he headed for Professor Lupin's office. 

**Thursday, June 30th 1994**

Once again the school year was headed for an end and Evelyn was once more upon the Hogwarts Express. As the train ploughed its way across the counrtyside Evelyn pondered her situation. Her aunt had approved Professor Snape's article and was set to be published in the coming weeks, she hoped that would result in progress. 

When the train arrived her aunt was waiting on the platform with all the family of the students set to disembark. Once she had bags in hand she ran to her aunt and wrapped her arms around her, the pair collected the rest of her luggage and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for second year. Next up third and the Triwizard Cup.  
> Covers the time covered in [Uncovering the Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370587?view_full_work=true)by [TitansRule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansRule/pseuds/TitansRule)


	5. 422nd Quidditch World Cup Final, Ireland v. Bulgaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed one word since posting this, it completely changed the interpretation of the sentence.

**Friday, July 1st 1994**

The first day of summer holidays had arrive and Evelyn woke to the smell of her Auntie Maddie cooking breakfast, causing the young girl to bound down to greet her aunt enthusiasticly. 

When breakfast was done and the pair sat down to eat together her aunt broached a subject that Evelyn did not expect, "We need to get a few of the rooms ready for some guests over the next few weeks." 

"Are we having guests Auntie Maddie?" 

"One of my professors is taking their family to the Quiddith World Cup this year and I offered to put them up for their stay." 

"I'll be nice to meet some American witches and wizards, see how they fair against their muggle counterparts." 

**Thursday, August 11th 1994**

Late one evening in August Professor Seraphina Barebone and her family arrive at the Chambers house-hold. Given they were used to magical society Dr Chambers decided to show them a bit of the muggle world and they all went to a local restaurant. 

Afterward Evelyn took her two children, Sykes and Elias, into the lounge room and turned on her Super Nintendo, and showed them how to play. After a few false starts they started to get the hang of it and enjoyed it immensely. 

Over the coming days the Barebones family were thoroughly introduced to muggle British life. From restaurants to fast food joints, zoos to theme parks. Everyday something new for their guests to see. 

**Wednesday, August 17th 1994**

The evening of the night before the final, the Barebones and the Chambers headed out towards the designated isolated swath of land where something called a _'portkey'_ would take them to their campsite. Only one more night and they would be watching the final of the World Cup. 

Evelyn was excited. If the wizarding world was at all the same as the muggle this will be quite a night. 

They came across a old can of soft drink upon the ground, "Here we are." Professor Barebone informed her hosts. "In five minutes we need to all be holding onto it, it will take us to a landing site not too far from where we will be sleeping." 

As five minutes approached they all took a hold of the can, Evelyn felt like something had hooked behind her navel and was pulled along by it. 

Evelyn felt like she would throw up the entirety of her stomach contents as the group landed on a deserted moor, she barely noticed the man announcing their arrival, aside from that he did. 

The group was directed towards a camp-site about a quarter of a mile away, so not too far away, and they made good time too. 

They were greeted by a muggle man by the name of Roberts. The group made their way across the field and the Chambers and Barebones took to putting up the Chambers new tent, the muggle way. 

**Thursday, August 18th 1994**

The following day the Chambers women and the Barebones family took to sleeping much of the day in preparation for the nights game, only waking after lunch. 

The adults prepared a late brunch as the children went to meet the neighbours, as it were. 

As they were heading back to eat Evelyn saw a group of familiar red-haired family on the edge of the camp ground. If she was right, they had a prime spot to get to the pitch come evening. 

That evening they joined the rest of the wizards and witches as they made their way through the woods to the arena for the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup final, Ireland versus Bulgaria. 

The game wasn't too long in the terms of this sport, but it did end in quite an unexpected manner. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160 despite the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, capturing the Golden Snitch. 

It was afterwards that the real _'entertainment'_ began as some of the Death Eater who had escaped Azkaban let their proverbial hair down, causing a riot to break out and panic to consume the rest. 

Those ministry witches and wizards who happened to be there did what they could, but they couldn't be every where at once. 

It was in one of those places that Evelyn Chambers found herself after having tripped and nearly stampeded by the campers fleeing from the Death Earters. 

Dazed and confused Evelyn found herself alone in the open expanse of the devastated camp ground. She couldn't see her Aunt Maddie anywhere. 

When she finally gained her bearing she realised she was partially surrounded, she inched away from the men and while she did that she patted herself down looking for her wand. 

She could not find it... of all the times to lose a wand, now was perhaps the worst. 

Something squishy yet hard collided with her leg and caused her to fall over backwards, the Death Eaters in front lifted his wand laughing. 

Evelyn looked franticly around and spied her wand. 

To far. 

The Death Eater bore down upon her, on instinct she raised her hand as if to ward of his spell. She spoke the first incantation to come to mind "Flipendo" a blast of bluey orange light hit the Death Eater and forced him to the ground, not quite effective but better than nothing. 

Especially wandless. 

The Death Eater stood, laughed at her, "Is that the best you can do?" he taunted her. She wasn't sure but there was more to his bravado as far as she could tell. 

_'Where were those blasted Ministry Wizards?'_ she asked herself as the Death Eater readied to stike her "Cruc..." 

At the same time he began to cast his spell she summoned all of her strength and hissed, "Depulso". 

She had a split second of seeing her opponent's look of surprise and fear before he disappeared.

Evelyn felt a little light headed, she made for her wand. She picked it up and tried to make her way to the relative safety of the woods.


	6. Chaos After the Match

**Friday, August 19th 1994**

The next morning Evelyn woke up wrapped up in her own bed sheets, with no recollection of how she had even got there. 

The door opened unexpectantly. 

Her Auntie Maddie entered her room to check up on her niece, "Auntie Maddie! What happened?" 

"I was rather hoping you could tell me that, we got into the forest and you were no where to be found. Professor Barebone went to look for you with another local wizard, by the time they had found you... 

**Thursday, August 18th 1994**

The Ministry witches and wizards were caught quite unaware by the sudden appearance of a wizard dressed as a Death Eater, already drawn their wands were swiftly pointed at the man. One of the wizards cast "Incarcerous" binding the Death Eater. 

Something was wrong, the Death Eater began laughing. One of the Ministry witches asked, "What do you find so funny? Do you really think you can escape Azkaban after this." 

In between laughter all he said was, "I found her!" as his laughter grew in maddening intensity. 

One of the wizards, an auror, stepped forward to get a clear view of the man, he pointed his wand at the man, "Legilimens" After a minute he pulled out of the man's mind and instructed them to take the man into custody before apparating away. 

The witch who had questioned the man had a querying look on her face. As the group dispersed, to ensure that the Death Eaters were either captured or of no further harm to the people, the witch headed into the forest to find someone. 

She had been a simple secretary in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the end of the war with You-Know-Who. She had been the one to speak, at length, with an increasingly irate Lady Narcissa Malfoy. 

As Bellatrix Lestrange's next of kin, and wife to a prominent member of wizarding society, she had been allowed to see her sister after her capture... 

And the birth and relocation of her daughter. 

She had had no knowledge of the child and had been unable to get the witch what she sort. Her niece. 

"Lady Malfoy?" The witch called as she came across some of the people who had fled the chaos, "Lady Malfoy?" 

"I'm here, Miss Fawley." The witch called out as she made her way through the crowd. 

When Miss Fawley got to Lady Malfoy's side, "She's here, your niece is here. She banished a Death Eater into a group of Ministry wizards." 

"Are you sure?" The usually pulled together woman seemed desperate. 

"The Death Eater didn't care about being arrested, he laughed and said _'I found her'_..." 

Lady Malfoy took off towards the camp grounds ordering her son to, "Wait here, Draco!" 

Draco waited all night long until his mother returned deflated. 

* 

Meanwhile the Auror apparated into the forest around the camp-site and soon found what, or rather whom, he sought. 

The warden of Azkaban. 

"We captured a Death Eater." He spoke softly to the man, "He needs to have an _'accident'_ , of the Dementor variety." 

The warden seemed shocked, "What?" 

"Lestrange's daughter is here, and he knows who she is." 

"He won't be able to communicate that to her..." 

"He was way too excited about finding her, and she is a parselmouth. Rodolphus Lestrange cannot be her father..." 

The look of fear was on the warden's face, there was only one known parelmouth. You-know-who. It was a trait that was inherited, it would explain why Rodolphus Lestrange hadn't taken measures against his wife's adulterous conception. He would have been proud his wife had been chosen to have borne the Heir of his Lord. 

The warden was a half-blood, and his mother had raised him believing in nurture over nature. Nor to put stock in language as determination of morality. The child had to be protected. 

**Friday, August 19th 1994**

The next evening Miss Fawley led Lady Malfoy through the halls of Azkaban, patroni cast. The arrived at the cell of the Death Eater that had been the only one to be captured during the World Cup debacle. 

The cell was opened for them and they were meet by a man with a vacant expression, Miss Fawley addressed the man by name. He didn't respond. 

Lady Malfoy grew tired of the delay, she needed her niece. She pointed her wand at the man's head and concentrated with all her might, she pulled her wand away and it came back with... 

Nothing. 

Grief clutched at her heart as the horrifying truth sunk in. Everything of the man, including his memory identifying her niece, was lost. 

Miss Fawley helped the distraught Lady Malfoy from Azkaban comforting her, "We know she is safe. We know she is in the magical world, so that means Hogwarts. I'll ask my nephew to find her... And your son. One of them will find her, she will know how much you love her. How hard you tried..." 

It was cold comfort for the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close Narcissa, so close.


	7. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This skips over key event in Evelyn's third year, anything not mentioned here remains the same.

**Friday, August 19th 1994**

The pair left Azkaban, deflated. Lady Malfoy turned to Miss Fawley, "How, how can you be sure the girl is my niece? Aside from the Death Eater's reaction." 

"An Auror who was present used Legilimency to examine his memories. He apparated out straight away. He was a junior Auror at the end of the war and was apart of the team who captured your sister." 

"He would have been apart of covering up my niece's existence." 

**Tuesday, August 30th 1994**

A few days after the final the Barebones bid the Chambers a fond farewell. 

On this day Evelyn and her Auntie Maddie were on their way to Diagon Alley to buy her school things for the upcoming year. 

After going to Gringotts to exchange their muggle money and began buys things for the new school year. 

At Flourish & Blott's Evelyn and Auntie Maddie perused the books available, to see what else beyond school books that would like. 

Auntie Maddie was over looking at the potions books while Evelyn, school books in hand, was looking at _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_. Just flipping through the book had her laughing at the ridiculous nature of the content, the book-store owner came over looking thoroughly displeased at her conduct. Pulling the book from her hands she chided, "This is serious material, young lady." 

"That trash isn't fit to line my owl's cage, it's a century out of date." 

This seemed to offend her more, "It is not, Wilhelm Wigworthy researched the subject thoroughly." 

"Where, the history section of the local library. Given the ridiculousness of the name he must be a pure-blood. Any meaningful books on muggles should be written by a half-blood who was raised in both societies." 

The witch didn't know what to say about that so she simply placed the book back and returned to the cashier desk. 

Evelyn moved onto another section of the store and soon stood before the Defence Against the Dark Arts section of the store. In that time her Auntie Maddie had finished up and came over to her niece. 

After ten more minutes perusing the selection with no success her Auntie Maddie went to the woman to ask for her assistance. The woman didn't seem to pleased about serving Evelyn, but she was a professional, "How can I help you, miss?" 

"I'm... looking for a book on parselmouths." 

"Parselmouths? No, we don't carry any books on such things." 

The pair finished up their shopping before heading home. 

**Thursday, September 1st 1994**

The first day of third year began and Evelyn was on-board the Hogwarts Express. Friends were catching up as the train meandered through the countryside, everyone was talking about the World Cup. 

All the muggle-borns, and the pure- and half-blood students who hadn't been able to attend, were quizzing her about the match. 

**Saturday, November 19th 1994**

Evelyn was overjoyed at the thought of exploring the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. There were some interesting shops. Dervish and Banges, Dominic Maestro's Music Shop were both interesting. She had a quick peek through the windows of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and baulked at the gaudiness of the decor. Zonko's Joke Shop had some great pranks and the sweets at Honeydukes, the No Melt Ice Cream lived up to its name (Evelyn tried). She stopped by The Three Broomsticks for a drink with some of her year-mates before further exploring the village. 

Her final stop of the day, before returning to school was at Tomes & Scrolls Specialist Bookshop which was established in 1768. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep the smell of leather-bound books, as such she was caught unawares by the words, "Now there's a surprise." 

"I'm sorry?" She opened her eyes and asked the wizened man before her. 

Pointing to her house crest he told her, "It's usually Ravenclaws who enjoy the smell here so much." 

Evelyn nearly blushed, "I was a Hatstall, sir." 

"Sir? Ha. Maybe you should have accepted Ravenclaw, you're too nice for your house. How can I help you?" 

She looked around, "I'll look around for a bit. I have another hour before I need to head back." 

"Well then Miss...?" 

"Chambers." 

"Miss Chambers, hope you find what you're looking for. Or at least something you can enjoy." 

Evelyn smiled at the man, "Thank you, sir." 

She looked around the shop, picking up a couple of titles that she hadn't been able to at Diagon Alley. 

As the hour approached, and the titles she had really been looking for no where to be found, she approached the man. After purchasing her selection she asked, "Have you ever had any books on Parselmouths?" 

"Parselmouths? Hummm? Not that I can recall, why are you interested in that?" 

Remembering how the students reacted to Harry Potter revealing himself as a parselmouth she didn't think it prudent to be honest about her interest, "The founder of my house was a parselmouth." 

That seemed to placate him, "And being a Slytherin-Ravenclaw Hatstall you would like to research that. I'll see what I can find for you, I wouldn't normally try for a Slytherin but you're not like your house-mates. Stop by during your Hogmeade visits, I'll give you updates on my search." 

"Thank you, sir." She said once more before taking her purchases and returning to Hogwarts. 

**Monday, December 19th 1994**

Evelyn was home again with her aunt for the Christmas holidays. The pair had listened to the message that had been left on their answering machine by the lawyer J.J. Turner the week previously. 

In the message he mentioned an investigator friend and former police officer who had previously helped a young man find out about his birth family. 

Auntie Maddie was on the phone calling him this morning, even though it was so close to Christmas he wouldn't have left an open-ended message if he couldn't respond. Once he had answered her call, "Mr Turner, Dr Chambers." 

"Ah! Dr Chambers, I was hoping you would get back to me before I left. I have a free appointment slot tomorrow in the afternoon. Can you make it?" 

"Yes, of course." He told her the time before hanging up. 

**Tuesday, December 20th 1994**

Evelyn and her aunt headed into the office of J.J. Turner who greeted the pair, "Dr Chambers, Miss Chambers. Welcome, please, follow me." He led the pair into his office where he informed them to, "This is the man I was talking about, Elias Abbott." 

The pair shook hands with the man before sitting down, "Mr Abbott, a pleasure to meet you." her aunt greeted this man. 

"A pleasure, Dr Chambers," he turned to her niece, "And this must be your niece, a pleasure Miss Chambers." He shook hands with the young girl. 

Once J.J. Turner's three guests had become acquainted and comfortable he continued, "Elias has been looking further into Miss Chambers adoption, see if there is anything that can be done to give the pair of you the answers you seek." He yielded the floor to his friend. 

"As I told J.J., everything seems to be on the up-and-up. But I found out that one of the workers there at the time of Miss Chambers being placed in their care had retired to small town in the West Country. Upon conversing with this woman, I learned that your adoption may not have been entirely legal." 

"Not entirely legal?" Dr Chambers asked, "What do you mean by that?" 

"She informed me that a warden, from a prison that doesn't exist, brought you to the orphanage as a newborn. He claimed your mother was imprisoned for killing your father and died in prison after giving birth. But failed to provide evidence of either death. 

"He initially refused to name her parents, even attempted to coerce the woman, until the woman threatened to call the police." 

"So we approach the court with what you have found and they may release an un-redacted copy of her admissions paperwork?" 

"Precisely." Evelyn smiled at this, this was good news. 

**Saturday, January 14th 1995**

About halfway through January the students were on their way to Hogsmeade for their second visit to the magical town. 

Evelyn perused to shops and their wares as she had last time. 

When she finished up once more at Tomes & Scrolls where the kindly older man had some good news for her, he had found someone with books on Parselmouths who was willing to sell them. 

The cost might have been exorbitant, but Evelyn made a lot of money from her muggle sweets side-business so she felt confident of the cost. She paid part up front, and would have to wait for these books to arrive. 

**Saturday, March 18th 1995**

In the two months since the last Hogsmeade visit the second task had come and gone, leaving Evelyn's purse a little heavier from her _'bet on the under-dog'_ winning bet. She was glad they could be trusted not to tell her house-mates. 

The weather was milder than the last visit and the day seemed to be angling towards the pleasant end of the spectrum. 

At the end of her visit Evelyn headed once more to Tomes & Scrolls. 

"Ah... Miss Chambers." The wizened man greeted her, "You will be glad to hear your books have arrived." 

This perked her up a bit, "Really?" 

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at her enthusiasm, "Really. Three books on Parselmouths, the individual who owned these also had some texts on learning the language but..." 

"I'm only interested in learning about them not the language." She confirmed. 

"I thought as much." He placed the books on top of the counter for her to examine, "Is this what you were looking for?" 

She took a moment to flip through the pages of the first book, "These are exactly what I was looking for, thank you." 

He named the sum and she paid him, gladly. "Would you like me to wrap these up?" 

"Yes, please." He did so, and with much gratitude, she left to return to Hogwarts. 

* 

That evening Evelyn took the books with her as she headed for the suite of rooms she had stumbled upon in her first year. 

She began to read the books and took in the knowledge they contained until late that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What suite of rooms did Evelyn find in her first year?


	8. The Third Task

**Saturday, June 24th 1995**

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament came and Evelyn joined the students as they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch the events of the evening.

_'Ludo'_ Bagman announced the beginning of the third task, "Ladies and gentlemen! The third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each... Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

The students erupted in their excitement as he continued, "In second place, with eighty points... Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place, with sixty-four points... Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy. The aim of this task is for the champions to make their way to the centre of this maze, where the Triwizard Cup awaits. Upon touching the cup, these hedges will vanish, and we will discover our winner. On my whistle, Harry, Cedric. Three... two... one..." He lifted the whistle to his lips and gave a quick, short, sharp blast.

Harry and Cedric made their way into the maze beginning the third task. After a time a second whistle blast blew, then finally a third. Like the second task this would be very boring for the spectators. 

A silvery glow could be seen in the maze. The next indication of what was going on in the maze was a champion screaming causing silence to fall, Professor Moody conversed with Hagrid who meandered into the maze and returned carrying Fleur Delacour. 

"Miss Delacour has been hit with a Stunning Spell. She is officially out of the Tournament." Bagman informed the audience. 

After a while a scream could be heard, piercing the air. Something had happened to one of the champions, soon after red sparks appeared causing Hagrid, accompanied by Professor Flitwick. The pair returned carrying Victor Krum. 

It didn't take long for the Hogwarts students to realise, no matter who won, Hogwarts would be victorious. 

Eventually the hedges shimmered and vanished, as Harry and Cedric, the former leaning heavily on the latter, lifted the Cup together. The crowds cheered at the culmination of the tournament. 

Cheers that changed to screams of terror as Harry and Cedric vanished, and the celebration swiftly turned to panic. 

About an hour later a soft thud sounded as Harry and Cedric landed on the ground, the Triwizard Cup clutched in Harry's hand. 

When everyone realised they began to crowd in on the pair, forcing Evelyn to the back. She could hear nothing. 

The first indication Evelyn had that something was wrong was when she heard what sounded like Hermione Granger scream, her voice echoing across the grounds. 

After a little while Evelyn noticed Professor Moody led Harry and Hermione away from the crowd and head towards Hogwarts, a sick feeling entered her whole being. There was something not right, Professor Dumbledore would have wanted Harry to remain here, near him. 

Then she remembered Professor Snape's concerns over some missing potions ingredients. 

Evelyn crossed towards Professor Snape, picking up her pace in her haste. When she drew near where he was she addressed him, "Professor!" 

"Miss Chambers." 

"The ingredients that were stolen from you, what would they make?" 

"Collectively, Polyjoice Potion. Why?" 

"That turns you into someone else, right?" 

"Indeed." 

A certainty entered her at his confirmation, "The hip flask." She whispered almost to herself. 

"Hip flask?" Professor Snape didn't understand yet what was going through her mind. 

"Moody's hip flask." A sparked of understanding seemed to enter Professor Snape's eyes, " _'Moody'_ isn't Moody, and he led Harry Potter away from the crowds!" 

A new look crossed her teacher's face as he turned to look for his colleagues, "Wait here, Miss Chambers." And he headed towards Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

She may have been ordered to remain, but something inside Evelyn wouldn't allow her to. She headed towards Hogwarts, whoever the fake Moody was it was likely that he would return to his quarters. 

As she approached his quarters she withdrew her wand, even though she knew it would be lock she tried it anyway. 

She could hear footsteps making their way in this direction, still a ways off. 

Evelyn faced the door, wand raised and cast, "Alohomora!" nothing happened. She remembered a spell she had read in a more advanced book, cast, "Aberto!" Again, nothing. 

Growing more frustrated as the footsteps continued to approach, if she can't open the door then maybe she could blow the door off of its hinges. She focused all her energy onto her wand she hissed, "Bombarda!" 

She had a split second of realisation of the extent of the destructive power of her spell, closing her eyes as she was blown back into the stone wall, her body assailed by wooden shrapnel. She lost consciousness before her body hit the floor. 

* 

It was to a scene of utter destruction that Professsors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived at. They had heard the blast caused by Evelyn's destuction of the door. 

Professors McGonagall and Snape crouched down to check on Evelyn as Professor Dumbledore headed into the quarters where he found the charlatan, unconciouss and stunned on the floor. 

Professor McGonagall headed into the quarters where she rushed to her two students side, "Miss Granger, Mr Potter, are you alright?" 

Hermione was quick to reassure her teacher, "We’re fine, Professor." The days toll meaning her voice came out a bit shakey. 

"Come along, Mr Potter. Come along... Hospital Wing." McGonagall instructed. 

"No. He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand. Harry needs to know who put him through his ordeal tonight and why. Recovery can only come with acceptance and acceptance can only come with understanding." 

Professor Dumbledore remained patient as his charges spoke on what had occurred. When they were done he turned to his colleagues, 

"Severus, take Miss Chambers to the Hospital Wing. Once she is under the care of Poppy, please go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Then fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you have. 

"Minerva, kindly go down to the pumpkin patch at Hagrid’s hut. Take the dog waiting there up to my office and tell him I will be with him shortly. Fetch Amanda and Arabella from the Hospital Wing, do the same thing, then come back here." 

Snape reappeared in the doorway with Winky at his heels and McGonagall just behind him. In surprise he exclaimed, "Crouch! Barty Crouch!" 

"Good heavens!" was all Minerva McGonagall could think to say. 

A small house-elf appeared from behind Professor Snape's robes at the sight of their captive she shrieked as she exclaimed, "Master Barty, Master Barty; what is you doing here?! You is killed him! You is killed Master’s son!" It wasn't dramatic effect that had her flinging herself across the room to the unconscious man. 

"He is only stunned, Winky." Dumbledore reassured the elf. "Step aside please. Severus, the potion?" 

Professor Snape pulled a vial from his robes and held it out to the Headmaster. Once the man was rearranged they forced the required few droplets into his mouth. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at the man and cast, "Enervate." 

After the questioning and with Crouch bound, still wearing a manic grin on his face, Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape, "Severus, can I ask you to stand guard while I take Harry upstairs?" 

He pulled his wand to cover the man as Professor Dumbledore led Harry and Hermione out of the room. 

Crouch cackled insanely at Professor Snape, "You don't know who _'she'_ is. Do you?" Crouch laughed louder, "You don't know _who_ she is!" 

The way Crouch kept looking at the blown door gave Professor Snape a very good idea of whom he was talking about. His insane laughter meant it didn't bode well for Miss Chambers if Crouch lived to tell of this to his master about her. 

Fortunately Minister Fudge took care of that, soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was to-ing and fro-ing whether or not to have this scene.


	9. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I copied and pasted a small portion of [Defying the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437659?view_full_work=true) by TitansRule for the final scene, and modified it for my purposes.
> 
> Writing things in advance because its where my head is can be a... I have added it to this chapter, September 1st.

**Sunday, June 25th 1995**

The next evening Evelyn awoke to the familiar sight of the Hospital Wing. At first she was confused but then she remembered what had happened last night after the third task.

Madam Pomfrey came around the curtained partition wall and noticed she was awake, "Good you're awake. How do you feel, Miss Chambers?"

Groaning she tried to sit up, just a little, "Honestly, like I was run over by a herd of hippogriff."

"Well, at least your funny bone is intact." The Matron reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials, handing Evelyn the uncorked blue one with the instruction to, "Drink this." Uncorking the other, dark purple, bottle she instructed the girl to, "Lay back down, there we are," As Evelyn did so before handing the vial to the girl, "Drink this."

Evelyn did so and fell promptly into a deep sleep.

**Monday, June 26th 1995**

The next morning Evelyn woke to find Madam Pomfrey hovering over her, "Good, you're awake."

She pulls out two more potions, one of a golden colour with a foul odour. Evelyn remembered this one well, "Can't they make this taste better?" she asked the woman as she accepted the vial before she downed the vial in one go.

"This one will taste better." She handed a vial containing an orange liquid, which Evelyn downed as well. Pointing to a stack of folded Slythrin clothing, "Once you are dressed you can join your house-mates for breakfast." She left and sealed the young lady in privacy.

When Evelyn was changed she went to see Madam Pomfrey, her old clothes in her arm. Seeing her there the matron told her, "Leave those, I'll have one of the house elves take care of them for you." She held out her arms to accept the bundle, "If you feel any tiredness, lethargy, come see me immediately."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Handing over her clothes to the woman she left for breakfast, she _was_ hungry.

*

Later that day Evelyn sat down to write to her Auntie Maddie at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In her letter she tells her about the return of Voldermort and the death of Cedric Diggory, leaving no detail out.

Once her letter was written and sealed in an envelope Evelyn headed out to the owlery to find Eruthrós, he accepted the charge without any noticeable complaint. He flew off into the distance as Evelyn watch, long after she had lost sight of him.

**Thursday, June 29th 1995**

Eruthrós returned a fortnight later, on the eve of her return home. Slipping the owl a treat Evelyn opened the letter from her Auntie Maddie.

She was both shocked and horrified at the news of Voldermort's return.

She had spoken to her teachers at Ilvermorny and had learned that the school had a summer program, usually for the older students who wish to enter the real world sooner.

While they don't usually take foreign, non-Ilvermorny, students but given her Aunt was a student and the fact that they were muggle-borns they would make an exception. For their safety.

She would meet her at Platform 9 3/4 with one of her teachers, together they will return to Ilvermorny.

Evelyn finished packing her trunk before heading down to the Great Hall for the End-of-Term Feast.

**Friday, September 1st 1995**

Evelyn stood on the platform of Platform 9 3/4 in nervous anticipation. 

She had enjoyed her time at Ilvermorny and could understand why her aunt loved it, she hoped that they would extend her an invitation to attend during the next summer holidays.

Evelyn watched as a boy of her age approached her, Cadmus Harper. A Slytherin of her own year, Evelyn plastered a polite smile onto her face, "Mr Harper, did you enjoy your holidays?" His attitudes made her skin crawl, people like him were what was wrong with the magical world.

Caught off guard Harper assumed the same demeaner, this was a member of his house, "Miss Chambers, indeed I did. Did you enjoy yours?"

"Yes, I did. Because of the return of Voldermort..." Harper reacted with his discomfort of that name, "My aunt was able to get me into the summer program at Ilvermorny School." Harper reacted in surprise

The train whistle blew, announcing the last call for boarding. Evelyn left her house-mate behind on the platform as she hopped onto the Hogwarts Express.

* 

After seeing off the children and leaving Remus and Padfoot to head on back to headquarters Jen arrived at Charing Cross Road, and the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Soon after the door opened and her cousin Narcissa stepped inside the pub, dressed surprisingly in a Muggle dress, rather than her usual robes. 

Narcissa greeted her, "Cousin. You wished to speak with me." 

Jen answered simply, "I did," before taking the woman by her arm and guiding her outside, "Might I suggest somewhere a little more private?" They quickly found a discreet alleyway where Jen was able to apparate the pair hundreds of miles away. 

Finally comfortably alone the fair-haired Narcissa drew her dark-haired cousin into her waiting arms, something the woman had long thought would never happen again. Drawing back from the hug Narcissa spoke first, "Oh, Jen, I was so worried! We had no idea what had happened to you. The Dark Lord ordered that you were to be left to him, so I didn't think it was a Death Eater who had... not that I would have put it past Bella, but not even she's..." 

Reminding her cousin what her presence here confirms, "I’m fine, Cissy... Just a Memory Charm, that’s all. Very well-placed, as I said, but, in essence, harmless." 

Cissy couldn't help but ask, "Who?" 

"Maybe we’d better find somewhere for lunch and discuss this there, I seem to recall a rather nice café round the corner." 

Safely ensconced with in said cafe, and meals ordered and received, Jen wandlessly cast a Privacy Charm. Now free to talk she began with the formalities of being the proxy head of house, "So, before I catch up on the gossip, is there anything you need to talk to Lady Black about?" 

Forgetting her meal Cissy began with what was on her mind, "Actually, there is. I need your help." 

Prompting the woman Jen asked, "With?" 

Freed by the anonymity of their position, and security, Cissy told her cousin, "Draco. I convinced Lucius to keep him from taking the Mark this summer, but it won't work next year... I don't want my son to get caught up in that Jen, I don't!" 

Offering the woman a supportive squeeze and hanky she informed the woman, "Well, that makes it easier." 

Using the hanky to dab her eyes Cissy asked, "Makes what easier?" 

"Telling you that I’m planning on kidnapping your son next summer. I always forget how good the food is here." 

Cissy couldn't help the relief she felt at her cousin's confession, "Jen... Where are you planning on taking him?" 

"You’ll know it when I know it. At the moment, I’m still planning, and I don’t want to rush it." Jen informed Cissy, "Now I have a question to ask you." 

Cissy knew this was coming, "I can't... I appreciate that you want to help, Jen, but I chose my path a long time ago." 

Jen knew that would be the woman's response, "I know, Cissy. I don’t agree with it, but I know that your sense of duty won't allow you to take that option. I respect that for now..." 

"For now?" Narcissa repeated sharply. 

"Cissy, there’s going to be another war. Hell, we’re in another war. You’ve got no say over what happens in that house, and when we win..." 

Cissy understood, "Of course. When that happens, I will gladly accept your help. But right now, don’t you think it’s a good idea if you lie low?" 

She knew Cissy was right, Jen changed the subject, "I do still have a question to ask though, Narcissa. You were the one who told me that James and Lily were in danger. Do you know why?" 

Cissy, despite the privacy precautions, softly told her cousin, "There’s a prophecy. It was made during the summer after you graduated, by the woman who now holds the Divination post at Hogwarts." 

Jen had heard about her, "Professor Trelawney?" 

"The very same. I believe it was heard by Professor Dumbledore, but they were overheard by a Death Eater... although I do not know who," 

Jen didn't like where this was heading, "So Voldemort knows the prophecy?" 

Cissy gave Jen the first good news on the matter, "Not all of it. The Death Eater only heard the first part, before he was discovered and thrown out." 

Jen needed to know, this was why Harry had been targeted, "Do you know the first part?" 

Cissy repeated the prophecy as if learned by rote, " _'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...'_ " 

Pondering this as she drank Jen worked it through out loud, "There weren't many people who defied him three times. But Frank, Alice, James and Lily all did. Neville was born July 30th and Harry was born July 31st. As the seventh month died." 

"The Dark Lord wants to know the rest of the prophecy. He believes there’s something else, which is why he's reluctant to go after Potter again until he knows." 

That explained the Orders task. And her _'incapacitation'_. 

"Jen? Are you alright?" 

Coming back to the here-and-now, "Just fine, Cissy. Wool-gathering. Now... tell me what I've missed." Cissy was more than happy to, taking the better part of two hours to do so. 

Before Jen could deactivate the privacy charm and the pair headed back to the the Leaky Cauldron, Cissy had one more matter to discuss with _Lady_ Black. A segue from her bring the woman up to speed, "There is one more thing, I need from you." 

The seriousness of Cissy's words struck Jen as strange, "What do you need?" 

"I've tried, I have. But the Ministry wont tell me, even Lucius couldn't make them budge. But you as the head of an _Ancient and Noble_ family, even by proxy, you should have the political clout to find out." 

Jen was curious, what would be so secret that they wouldn't tell _Lord_ and _Lady_ Malfoy, "What were you looking for, Cissy?" 

Cissy seemed heartbroken by what they were talking about, "Bella... Bella was, pregnant, when she was sent to Azkaban..." 

"What?" 

"... When I went to visit her after she had given birth, they had already gotten rid of her daughter. They wouldn't tell me where she was, what happened to her." 

"After spending so much time as a muggle, I see it both ways. This would never have happened in the muggle world unless you, or your husband, were a threat to the child. But..." 

"But?" 

"The magical world views motherhood as the purview of the good, and Bella..." 

"Isn't." 

"I will do everything in my power to find her, Cissy, you have my word on that." 

"I was so close..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She was at the final of the World Cup, she banished a Death Eater to a group of Ministry witches and wizards who captured him. He knew who she was, but when I visited... I tried to extract the memory, but it was gone." 

This was a lot to keep the identity of the child hidden. 

After Jen had once more given her word to find Bella's child the cousins left the cafe and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once more the pair embraced before the fireplace. The familiar moment over Narcissa dipped a small curtsey, turned to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and disappeared into the flames. 

* 

Hours passed and the air on the train was tense, the people who believed Harry Potter against those who fell for the Daily Prophet declarations. 

It was at Hogwarts during the feast that Evelyn would learn how far the Ministry would stoop to quash the truth. 

She had an idea of why the Minister would deny his return, two theories. The first, he was scared of losing his job, he came into the post in a time of peace he would be blamed for Voldermort's return. 

The second, he couldn't face the truth of Voldermort's return. Denial was the only option left for him to deal with this situation, putting countless lives at risk through in-action. 

And now she had this pink toad teacher. 

**Monday, October 23rd 1995**

Evelyn had been noticing some odd behaviour amongst some of the student body, always most careful when Umbitch was around. 

At lunchtime Evelyn approached the one she felt would at least consider telling her what was going on. 

Ginny Weasley. 

The youngest Weasley child was not the easiest person to pin down but once she had... 

Well all Evelyn got out of her was, _'I'll see what I can do, okay'_. 

* 

After dinnertime, Ginny approached Evelyn with the excuse of needing help with her potions homework. Evelyn put on a subtle show of puffed up pride at the Griffyndors _position._

Evelyn followed Ginny up through the winding circuitous route to their destination on the seventh floor. Ginny had timed their arrival so they slipped in last. 

This was Evelyn's introduction to _Dumbledore's Army_. 

**Monday, December 4th 1995**

Evelyn joined her fellow members of the DA, she was having an animated conversation with another member about her time at Ilvermorny. Word had somehow _'escaped'_ from Slytherin and now random students came up to her to ask about the American wizarding school. 

The final members entered and finally realised that Harry wasn't waiting for them, the moment it hit showed on their faces. 

The first to voice their concern of a lack of Harry was Cho Chang, "Where's Harry?" she asked. 

"Haven't the foggiest." Hermione answered more calmly than she felt. "So..." 

"So what?" Zacharias Smith sneered. "You're teaching us." 

"You have a problem with that?" Lee asked aggressively. 

Evelyn agreed with Lee, "Do you really think Harry Potter wont have taught the Patronus Charm to his friends?" 

"I'm doing what Harry would want me to do." Hermione was grateful for the support from the two, and from a Slytherin to boot, "He promised that you would start the Patronus Charm before Christmas, so that is what we are going to do. Now, the most important part of the Patronus Charm is a happy thought..." 

"Any happy little thought?" Colin and Dennis Creevy chorused. 

Hermione burst out laughing, Evelyn spoke softly, "So that's what I've been doing wrong?" more to herself than anyone around her. 

Hermione found she couldn't calm herself for several minutes. Alicia finally produced a glass of water for her allowing Hermione regained her control, "Thank you. Sorry about that... Muggle-born moment. And, yes, boys," she confirmed for them, "any happy thought. Once you have the happy thought, the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Realistically, all you’re expecting at the moment is a silver mist, it’s very rare for a Patronus to take a corporeal form this quickly." 

"But yours does." Angelina said confidently. "Or is Fred blowing smoke?" 

Hermione sighed, she knew what was coming next, "Yes, my Patronus has a form. Now, what I suggest..." 

"Prove it." Smith challenged. 

Hermione sighed again, this time irritably. _I must not curse the annoying Hufflepuff, no matter how much of a Slytherin he may be._ She lifted her wand, imagined the war ending, and flicked it. "Expecto Patronum!" 

Silver mist shot from the end of her wand and formed into a shape – but it was not the shape of the otter she had become accustomed to. 

Padfoot wagged his tail at her, his tongue lolling from his mouth, and darted to and fro before her, as though inviting her to play. 

"Your Patronus is a Grim?" Lavender asked. 

Hermione cleared her throat before continuing, "Obviously. Now what I suggest is that you pair off and try to..." 

But before her sentence could finish, pain seared through her head as Hogwarts screamed a warning. Her knees buckled as she cried out, but the pain passed as quickly as it had appeared, even as several people moved to help her. She waved them off, Hermione hastily rearranged the Room, "Umbridge is coming!" 

"How do you..?" Katie began. 

"Forget how I know!" Hermione snapped. "Just put your wands away and settle down." 

Evelyn looked around as the students followed her orders, spying a place that could _'hide'_ her in the crowd she sat as Hermione grabbed a startled Dennis and tugged him into the seat next to her. Hermione opening the book that had appeared before them. "You see, where you're going wrong is intent. You have to want it..." 

Suddenly the door flew open as Umbridge burst in, looking triumphant with her _'Inquisitorial Squad'_ at her heels. "A-ha!" 

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione greeted politely as she got to her feet. "Is there a problem?" 

"Problem?" Umbridge repeated. "Of course there's a problem! Everyone back to your Common Rooms this instant!" The students didn't speak, simple stood and made their way to the door, "You lot, make sure they get there... I'll deal with them later." Evelyn was in a bind, she was the only Slytherin in the group. She soon found she need not worry, the group were bound by their hatred of Umbridge, two of the Gryfindor students bundled her into their group. As they exited they could hear Umbridge continue, "Draco, make sure Miss Granger comes with us." 

Evelyn kept her eye out, as two members of Umbridge's _'Inquisitorial Squad'_ followed the group, she knew this particular part of the castle very well. 

When she finally saw the passage way she surreptitiously drew Ginny's attention, "What?" the girl asked. 

"I need a distraction, something that will allow me to make it down their without tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber noticing." 

Ginny understood, whispering to Lee Jordan, "Lee, can you help?" 

The reply came back,"Already..." suddenly a bang erupted as one of the Weasley twins fireworks went off allowing Evelyn to disappear unnoticed from the group. 

After a few minutes she was standing before the portrait of the snake she had meet in her first year, once she had gained admittance she headed for one of the bedrooms where she curled up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading through [Defying the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437659?view_full_work=true) while using the HP wiki for dates covering the [1995](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1995)-[1996](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1996) school year and notice a problem with. I'll need to figure out a way around the discrepancy before I post again.


	10. Defying the Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now, and for as long as it makes my life easier with this story, I will forgo the real days of dates and follow either the canon's or TitansRule's declination of days.  
> Some ideas for this story were mere chuck at this point in the narrative, as such I used large chunks from TitansRule's work. All such extracts are in bulk italics. Some modifications to such may be made to fit it into this story. Anything from that story that has been modified more than a few words may fall outside the italics.

**Monday, February 9th 1996**

Winter holidays came and went and February soon came about, marking the turn of the seasons as the nice weather began. The spark of revolution was slowly fanned by months of Umbrige's tyranny. 

After Professor McGonagall's attack and Umbrige's response had the Griffindor's ire to new heights. But it wasn't too long by the turn of January to February Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had joined their brethren in this silent war. 

The teachers, though they could do nothing overtly, took other measures to show their approval, even Snape. 

Hogwarts, on the other hand, played a more cunning role in the fight. Aiding the students greatly, easing their flight and hindering Umbridge. 

Even Peeves, who had taken Fred and George's parting order to heart, had stopped causing trouble for anyone who wasn't Umbridge or Filch. 

On this morning, however, a metaphorical cloud would decend on those who took the time to read the Daily Prophet. And would permeate the school as word spread. 

_Mass breakout from Azkaban_

The news sent a chill through the hearts of all those who did not side with Voldermort. 

One thing that caught the eye of Evelyn Chambers was one particular name amongst the escapees. Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. 

She needed to take another look at that tome she had found in the library years ago. 

**Tuesday, February 17th 1996**

After dinner the members of the DA were gathered in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Harry to begin. 

Just as the crowd was beginning to fidget Harry announced to the gathering, "Today's going to be a little bit different. We're not exactly learning anything per se." 

Zacharias Smith was the first to speak, "Then why are we here?" 

Hermione responded to his question, her disdain for the Hufflepuff could be heard in his voice, "Oh, hush. You're about to get your wish." 

Harry drew their attention to a basin by his side, "This, is a Pensieve. For those of you who don't know, it is a device that allows you to store and watch memories. You keep asking, and believing, and it's about time I offer you some proof, so I'm going to show you what happened after I left that maze." Evelyn couldn't help her reaction to that news, "What you're about to see will not be easy to watch. If you don't want to see it, leave now... I certainly won't hold it against you... Alright." He tapped the Pensieve as he cast, "Engorgio." causing the Pensieve to grew bigger, Evelyn joined the rest of the DA around it. "On the count of three, I want everyone to dip a finger into the memory." Harry told them. "One, two, three..." 

Evelyn poked the memory with a finger and she felt a sharp tug behind her naval, it kind of reminded her of a Portkey. The group landed as one in a dark and dingy graveyard, a few feet away from Memory-Harry and Cedric, who was getting to his feet, the Triwizard Cup lying at their feet. 

"I'll have to ask you to hold any questions." Harry said quietly. 

_"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly._

_Cedric shook his head, helping Harry to stand. "No idea. Did anyone tell you the Cup was a Portkey."_

_"No." Harry answered slowly. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_"I dunno." Cedric said, sounding nervous. “Wands out, do you reckon?”_

_Harry nodded, drawing his wand, his eyes scanning the graveyard. “Someone’s coming.”_

_The real Harry pointed, and everyone followed his gaze to see a figure moving towards them, shrouded in a cloak and clutching something._

_“Run.” Harry said suddenly. “Cedric, get out of here. Now!”_

_Before Cedric could ask, Harry let out a painful scream, falling to the ground. A high voice filled the air, “Kill the spare!”_

_“AVATA KETAVRA!”_

_As the air lit up green and the jet of light collided with Cedric, many of the DA screamed as one. Cho attached herself to Harry, sobbing. Harry on the other hand was too lost in his memories to do anything other than hold her._

_The ritual was painful and horrifying to watch, especially when Wormtail willingly sliced off his own hand. Everyone flinched, many of them closing their eyes._

_Soon all was still, Wormtail gasping for air beside the cauldron. Smoke was billowing from within, and everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath._

_Suddenly, a tall figure rose from the cauldron, like a nightmare looming from the shadows, commanding Wormtail to forget his pain and robe him._

_Wormtail did as he was told, before collapsing once more to tend to his bleeding stump of a hand. Lord Voldemort stepped out of the smoke._

_Glancing around at the rest of the DA, they seemed similarly horror-struck. Zacharias Smith looked like he was about to throw up._

_At the back of the group, shaking with fear, was little Dennis Creevey. Colin was doing his best to comfort Dennis, but he himself was shaking. Fortunately Hermione had noticed, “Dennis.” She called softly. Both brothers looked up, and she beckoned the younger over. Colin looked relieved, nudging Dennis towards her, and the young boy almost flew to her side, moulding himself to her as she wrapped her arms around him._

_Voldemort had been talking for a long time, but was waylaid slightly by the arrival of the Death Eaters._

_It was disturbing, to say the least, to watch these grown men (maybe some women) grovel at the feet of such a disgusting creature._

_Voldemort’s monologue continued, berating and threatening the Death Eaters for ever believing he was gone, rewarding Wormtail with a hand made of silver._

_“May your loyalty never waver again.”_

_“There’s a catch if ever I heard one.” Lee Jordan muttered behind her._

_As events unfolded, she was struck once more by something Harry had quoted when he was relaying the story for Dumbledore._

_“I, who have travelled further than any other down the path of immortality...”_

_Not long afterward the Cruciatus Curse struck the memory of Harry Potter and he let out a heart-wrenching scream of agony. Hermione choked back a sob, burying her face in Dennis’s hair as he clung to her, still shaking._

_Voldemort toyed with Harry like a cat playing with a mouse, until – finally – the Killing Curse flew, colliding with Memory-Harry’s Disarming Charm in mid-air._

_The members of the DA watch, awestruck, by the way the now golden light formed a dome around the two wizards and lifted them away from the Death Eaters._

_As the small bead of light began travelling up and down the length of gold, clearly being forced away from each wand, the DA began to shout out encouragement, even if the memory couldn’t hear them, drowning out the shouts and jeers of the Death Eaters._

_Everyone applauded when the light was absorbed into Voldemort’s wand, rather than Harry’s, but fell silent immediately as music filled the air._

_“Phoenix song.” Hermione whispered._

_Beneath the song, they could hear screams of pain, then shadowy smoke emerged from Voldemort’s wand, forming into a hand before dissipating._

_“What’s going on?” Lavender squeaked._

_More smoke appeared, but this didn’t dissipate, instead forming itself into Cedric, who straightened up and looked straight at Memory-Harry. “Hold on, Harry.”_

_“I don’t understand.” Cho whimpered, as an old man appeared, expressing surprise at the existence of magic and urging Harry to fight._

_“Priori incantatum.” Harry explained flatly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Much to my disgust, my wand and Voldemort’s both have the same core – a feather from the same phoenix. If you force wands with brother cores to duel, one will force the other to emit shadows of the last spells performed.”_

_“That’s Bertha Jorkins!” Hannah Abbott shrieked, as a woman appeared. “She used to work with my mum. Oh good Merlin, she’s dead?!”_

_Terry Boot patted her shoulder, looking sad. “Apparently so.”_

_Not many in the DA recognised the next woman who appeared. Lily Potter, unlike the others, walked right over to the memory of her son. “Your father’s coming. He wants to see you. It will be alright... hold on.”_

_Any doubts as to who Lily was were swiftly dispelled when James Potter was dispelled from the wand, also moving to Harry’s side when he was able. “When the connection is broken, we will linger only moments... but we will give you time. You must get to the Portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts. Do you understand?”_

_Memory-Harry nodded hastily, and Cedric called his name, drawing his attention away from his parents._

_“Harry... take my body back, will you? Take me home?”_

_“I will.” Memory-Harry gasped._

_“We’ll be back as soon as we can.” James said softly._

_“Sweetheart, you’re ready.” Lily told him, as the strain of holding the connection began to take its toll. “Let go!”_

_At his parents’ signal, Memory-Harry jerked his wand upwards, breaking the connection. As the shadowy figures converged on Voldemort, blocking his view, Harry dove through the crowd of Death Eaters, dodging curses right and left, grabbed Cedric’s arm and Summoned the Portkey._

_As soon as he caught the Cup, the memory ended, and the DA were catapulted back into the Room of Requirement._

_Some comfy chairs and some hot chocolate suddenly appeared, Hermione practically forced a mug of cocoa into Dennis’s hands._

_For a few seconds, they just absorbed the information, most people crying._

_“Any questions?” Harry asked hoarsely._

_“They were your parents, weren’t they?” Lavender asked. “The last two people who came out of the wand?”_

_Harry nodded, swallowing hard. “Yeah, they were.”_

_“Who was it?” Michael Corner asked shakily. “The man who killed Cedric? Who was it? You-Know-Who only referred to him as Wormtail.”_

_“Wait.” Lee said slowly. “Not Wormtail, as in Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?”_

_“The very same.” Hermione said heavily. “Those four boys were known as the Marauders,” Hermione explained to the room at large. “Fred and George Weasley could give them a run for their money, but which were the better pranksters... Well, I wouldn’t know.”_

_“We’ve been idolising Death Eaters?” Lee asked, horrified.“We’ve been idolising Death Eaters?” Lee asked, horrified._

_“No!” Hermione snapped, before taking a deep breath. “Sorry. It’s just... Wormtail betrayed them. Prongs was Harry’s dad, James. Wormtail was their Secret Keeper, and betrayed them. His real name was Peter Pettigrew.”_

_“But Pettigrew’s dead!” Zacharias protested. “Sirius Black killed him, didn’t he?”_

_“Oh, he tried.” Hermione said darkly. “See Sirius Black was Padfoot, James Potter’s best friend. When he realised what Pettigrew had done, he hunted him down, and was going to kill him, but Pettigrew – for once – got the better of him. Remember Voldemort saying that Wormtail had an affinity for rodents?” She received several nods. “He’s an Animagus, a rat. He shouted for the street to hear that Si-Black betrayed James and Lily, cut off his finger, blew the street apart, transformed and fled down into the sewers.”_

_“Because he was unregistered, everyone believed that Black had blown him to smithereens.” Ginny finished._

_“But all of that would have come out at a trial.” Ernie MacMillan said pompously. “Not that I’m accusing you of lying, Hermione.”_

_Hermione smiled sadly. “It would have come out at the trial if he had one, Ernie. Barty Crouch decided he was so clearly guilty there was no need for one.”_

_“Who was Moony?” Lee demanded. “And how do you know all of this?”_

_“Moony was Remus Lupin.” Hermione smirked. “Moony, full moon, werewolf. Obvious, really.”_

_Zacharias sniffed. “He should never have been hired.”_

_“And you should never be allowed to talk.” Lee shot back scowling. “Quit being a bigot, Smith. That’s the Slytherins’ job.”_

"Professor Lupin was the best Defence teacher we have had." Evelyn told the Hufflepuff. 

"You know you're being being a bigot when a Slytherin has more tolerance," _Hermione said her eyes rolled, “As for how I know... Well...”_

_“We could show them that memory as well.” Harry said slowly. “They can’t repeat it outside the Room...”_

_“Alright.” Hermione agreed, “Throw in Junior’s confession while we’re at it.”_

_This time around Hermione remained while the rest of the students entered the memories._

* 

As the group left later that evening Evelyn talked with Ginny Weasley, "Can you imagine Marietta Edgecombe's reaction if she had been here?" 

"It wouldn't have made the evening any better." 

"No, it wouldn't. But if she had seen it and told people Harry was telling the truth..." 

"Everyone knows she outted the DA, even if they don't know the name. If she back-flipped..." 

"Exactly!" Evelyn looked at where they where, "Good night, Ginny." 

"'night." The pair went their separate ways to call it a night. 

**Friday, May 10th 1996**

Evelyn was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room. As she passed by a four-way junction she nearly ran into Ron, Susan, Ginny, Neville and Luna, something clearly was clearly up. "What's wrong?" 

Ginny was the one to respond, "We don't know, our coins told us to meet in the Entrance Hall." 

Evelyn pulled her coin out to check, "Mine didn't." 

"It was a special modification." Susan told the Slytherin as she and the other continued on their way. 

"I'll come too, unless there is reason for me to stay, I could help." 

"More the merrier," Neville spoke back to her as they neared their destination. 

They moved down the stairs and crossed towards Hermione and Draco, _“What happened?!” Ron’s voice called._

_The pair spun around to see Ron sprinting towards them, Susan, Ginny, Neville and Luna in tow._

_“We were talking when the coin burned.” Neville explained breathlessly. “Couldn’t...”_

_“Don’t worry.” Hermione said hastily. “We have a problem.”_

_“What kind of problem?” Ginny asked warily._

_“Harry just got taken by Death Eaters and we can’t get hold of the Order.” Hermione answered, causing five faces to pale – for once, Luna seemed completely on the ball._ Only Evelyn seemed to have no clue. _“Snape knows, but doesn’t believe us, so there’s no guarantee that he’ll tell anyone.”_

_“Then what can we do?” Ron asked helplessly. “They could be anywhere.”_

_“Department of Mysteries.” Susan said quietly. “That’s where Jen said the prophecy was stored?”_

_“Prophecy?” Ron and Ginny questioned in unison._

_“There’s a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort.” Hermione explained quickly. “It’s the reason the Potters were attacked, but Voldemort only ever heard the first part. But he and Harry are the only people who can remove the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries and...”_

_“He can’t walk into the Ministry.” Ginny finished. “So how do we get there?”_

_“We?” Hermione and Ron repeated._

_“Well, of course.” Luna said matter-of-factly. “We’re coming too.”_

_Hermione sighed. Like with the coins, if she’d had to choose a group of students to accompany them, it wouldn’t have been this one. She glanced at Ron and he shrugged. “Your call, Mione.”_

_Hermione ran a hand through her hair, thinking. Draco had said it was only two Death Eaters who had taken Harry... but there had to be more waiting at the Ministry._

_Aside from anything, they would be expecting the Order to turn up._

_“We’re going to need all the help we can get.” Draco pointed out quietly._

_Hermione looked at him sharply. “You’re coming?”_

_“I’m done hiding.” He told her firmly._

_“Alright.” Hermione said finally. “How do we get there though? Only three of you have brooms and the fireplaces are still blocked.”_

_Everyone thought for a second, before Draco snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! Follow me.”_

_Quietly, they slipped out of the castle and into the grounds, creeping through the darkness, hoping that none of the teachers was looking out of the windows._

_Halfway across the lawn, Draco flicked his wand and his broom flew towards him; he shrunk it without a word and put it in his pocket._

_“Dropped it earlier.” He explained softly, stopping behind Hagrid’s hut. “Accio steaks!”_

_Several raw and bloody steaks flew out of Hagrid’s window and Draco caught them, carrying them to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, dropping them on the ground and giving a shrill whistle._

_Then he stepped back and waited._

_“What are we waiting for?” Ginny asked in confusion._

_“Thestrals.” Hermione realised, when something invisible tore of a chunk of flesh and it disappeared. “Invisible to all but those who have seen death.”_

_“Oh.” Ginny whispered, shuddering. “That’s kind of creepy.”_

_“They’re worse when you can see them.” Draco said darkly. “My grandfather, Dragon Pox.” He elaborated when Hermione glanced at him._

_“Same.” Neville said trembling._

_“My mother.” Luna said dreamily. “Potions accident.”_

_Ginny squeezed her hand. “How are we supposed to ride something we can’t see?”_

_“Here.” Draco took her arm and guided her towards what must have been one of the thestrals._

_Neville did the same, leading Hermione over to what appeared to be thin air. Taking her hand, he guided it until she could feel the thestral’s back._

_It seemed to be quite a bizarre creature – silky skin but more like scales than fur._

_“Got it?” Neville asked._

_“I think so.” Hermione answered. “Where’s its head?”_

_“To your left.” Neville told her, crouching down and linking his hands together._

_Sliding her left hand along a little, Hermione found the base of the thestrals neck, placing her left foot in the cradle of Neville’s hands. Assuming it was much the same as mounting a normal horse, she swung her leg over and settled on the thestrals back._

_“There you go.” Neville said, adjusting her legs slightly. “I’m just making sure its wings aren’t obstructed.” He explained. “Otherwise you’ll get knocked off when it takes off.”_

_“Thanks.” Hermione muttered. She glanced over at the others to see that Luna had helped Ron onto a thestrals and Draco, having helped Ginny, was now giving Susan a leg-up._

_Neville clambered on to his using a tree trunk and Luna was already settled on hers, sitting side-saddle and adjusting her robes as though she did this every day._

_Then again, knowing Luna, she might well have done._

Draco noticing Evelyn's uncertainty helped her up onto one of the creatures before he himself _approached another patch of nothingness and vaulted onto thin air. “All yours, Hermione.”_

_“Thanks.” Hermione repeated, clearing her throat. “Ministry of Magic, visitor’s entrance, London.”_

_For a second, nothing happened._

_Then Hermione grabbed the neck of the thestrals with a scream as great leathery wings rose beneath her and they rose into the air and soared into the sunset._

_Any other time, Hermione might have admired the view, but her stomach seemed to have been left behind in the Forbidden Forest._

_On and on they flew through the gathering darkness, until Hermione’s stomach suddenly reappeared and she slid forwards a few inches – they had started a descent, towards the largest bundle of lights they had seen all evening._

_London._

_Bracing herself for impact, Hermione was pleasantly surprised when they touched down as light as a shadow, and she slid from its back hastily, looking around for any sign of the Ministry of Magic – all she could see was an old dumpster and an out-of-order telephone booth._

_The others touched down around her. Ginny and Susan slid to the ground much as she had; Ron practically fell off and kissed the pavement; Neville jumped down, shaking madly; and Luna and Draco dismounted gracefully._

_“Anyone know where we go from here?” Hermione asked blankly. “Susan?”_

_“This way.” Susan said, pointing to the telephone box. “Er... I’m not going to walk into one, am I?”_

_“No, you’re fine.” Draco assured her. “You’re not.” He added belatedly, as Ron walked straight into his and nearly fell over again._

_“Thanks for the warning.” Ron grumbled, regaining his footing._

_“Any-time.” Draco said cheerfully._

_“Boys!” Hermione hissed, holding the door to the telephone box open. “This is not the time!”_

_“Sorry Hermione.” They muttered contritely as everyone squeezed in._

_“Whoever’s closest, dial six-two-four-four-two.” Susan instructed._

_Ron did as he was told, bending his arm into a painful-looking position to do so, and, as the dial moved back into place, a cool female voice filled the small space._

_“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.”_

_“Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Evelyn Chambers.” Draco listed quickly. “Here to save someone, hopefully.”_

_“Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to your robes.”_

_“This is ridiculous.” Hermione muttered over the voice’s continued instructions, handing out the badges that appeared in the coin slot. “Bureaucracy gone mad.”_

_“Tell me about it.” Susan agreed, rolling her eyes._

_The floor shuddered and the pavement seemed to rise out of sight. Within minutes, they were standing in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic._

_On any other day, Hermione would have been fascinated, but tonight, all she could focus on was the fact that something was very wrong._

_“This isn’t right.” Ginny whispered, voicing Hermione’s thoughts. “There should be a watch-wizard in here.”_

_“Several.” Susan agreed, hurrying over to the golden desk._

_The others followed her, watching as she pressed a button. “Auror office.” She said softly, but firmly. “Hello? Is anyone there?”_

_There was no answer._

_“There should be at least someone, right?” Hermione asked nervously._

_Susan nodded grimly, releasing the button. “Let’s hope they’ve just been sent home. There might be other people here, but...”_

_“They won’t listen.” Draco finished, leading them over to the golden lifts. “Level nine, isn’t it?”_

_“Think so.” Susan confirmed._

_The golden grilles slid apart with a clanking noise that echoed through the atrium, and the eight students dashed inside. Ginny pressed the golden 9 button and the lift began to move downwards, rattling loudly._

_“You think someone will hear us?” Ron asked nervously._

_“The Department of Mysteries is too self-contained.” Luna answered dreamily. “And I don’t think there’s anyone else here. The wrackspurts have probably made them think they have to go home early.”_

_“That’s probably it.” Hermione agreed absently._

_The same female voice that had been in the telephone booth announced, “Level Nine – Department of Mysteries” and the golden grilles slid open again._

_They stepped out into a dark corridor, huddling together closer than they would normally._

_“Where to now?” Neville whispered._

_Susan pointed at a black door at the end of the corridor. “It must be that. The only other exit to this corridor leads down to the courtrooms.”_

_Hesitantly, Hermione walked towards the door, the others close behind her. As she approached, it swung open and they stepped inside, into a large circular room._

_Everything was black, even the floor and ceiling. Black, unmarked, handle-less doors were spaced evenly around the walls, interspersed with blue-flamed candles._

_“Shut the door.” Hermione muttered, feeling uneasy with the point of entry behind them._

_Neville pushed the door closed, plunging them into darkness, illuminated only by the eerie blue light emitted by the candles._

_For a moment, all they could see were the flames and their own shimmering reflections in the obsidian floor. Then, just as Hermione was about to ask which door led to the Hall of Prophecies, there was a great rumbling noise and the walls began rotating._

_They spun faster and faster, until all they could see was the blur of the flames as they passed and Hermione was forced to shut her eyes to avoid getting dizzy._

_Then, suddenly, the noise stopped._

_Hermione opened her eyes tentatively to see that the walls had stopped moving._

_“What was that about?” Ron whispered._

_“Probably part of the security.” Ginny asked quietly. “Stop us from finding our way out.”_

_“So how do we get out?” Neville asked nervously._

_“Forget out.” Susan said, staring around at the doors. “How do we get in?”_

_“Maybe we should ask.” Luna suggested._

_Hermione shrugged. “Any port in a storm, I guess. Where’s the Hall of Prophecies?”_

_To her surprise, one of the doors to her right swung open, but she didn’t waste time reacting. They hurried though into a room filled with clocks, standing against the wall, hanging between bookcases, or resting on tables. Right at the far end of the room was a towering crystal bell jar giving off a dancing, diamond light. In the centre of the jar was an egg, which hatched into a bird, which grew old, laid another egg and disappeared, repeating the cycle._

_“The time room.” Hermione whispered in awe. “This is where they keep the time-turners.”_

_“Great, can we go back to this afternoon and stop Harry from leaving the castle?” Ginny asked, only half-jokingly._

_“It doesn’t work like that...” Hermione_ and Evelyn said at the same time, each looking at each other curiously. Evelyn added with a shrug, "My aunt dated a physicist who specialised in General relativity." Hermione seemed to silently say 'oh' as Evelyn picked up one of the Time Turners to examine it.

_“Guys!” Draco hissed from the next door. “This way!”_

_The next room was as high as a church, huge vaulted ceilings towering above them, and was filled with row upon row of narrow shelves, all filled with small glass orbs._

_Unlike everywhere else in the Ministry, which had been silent, there were footsteps coming from the other end of the room. They were quiet, but the size and emptiness of the chamber caused them to echo and appear much louder than they were._

_Glancing at the others, Hermione saw that they, like her, had their wands in hand, looking determined. As one, they hurried along the rows until Hermione came to a halt, holding out an arm to stop the others, seeing the silhouettes cast in the candlelight, betraying this as the row they needed._

_As her mind raced, trying to formulate a plan, Lucius Malfoy’s drawling voice sounded from around the corner._

_“Very good, Potter. Now give it to me.”_

_*_

_Heart racing, Hermione peered around the corner of the shelves to see Harry backed up against them about halfway along, clutching one of the orbs. She cursed mentally – now the prophecy was off of the shelf, it would be much harder to protect, and their task was hardly helped by the fourteen masked figures facing him._

_“Hoods up.” She whispered, more for Draco’s sake than anything – they wouldn’t be able to hide his presence from Lucius for long, but the longer the better. “These rows aren’t very long. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, sneak down to the other end and signal us when you’re ready. On the count of three, smash those shelves,” she pointed to the row behind the Death Eaters, “and join Harry from either side.”_

_The four she had indicated hurried down the row behind Harry, ducking down so they couldn’t be seen by the Death Eaters._

_Hermione fidgeted nervously, waiting for Ron’s head to appear past Harry and the Death Eaters. When it did, peering around the corner of the shelves as she was, she held up three fingers, dropping them one by one._

_When her last finger fell, eight voices rose as one, the incantation for the Reductor Curse echoed from the walls, and the shelves behind the Death Eaters were blown into pieces, glass and wood showering them, ghostly echoes of prophecies clamouring with each other to be heard._

_Under the noise and taking advantage of the distraction, the students sprinted along the narrow row, crowding in beside Harry, flanking him, as Hermione pushed his wand into his hand._

_“Well, well,” one of the Death Eaters cooed, a baby-like tone to her voice, “Potter’s little friends are here to help.”_

_“Aunt Bella.” Draco hissed in Hermione’s ear, and she grimaced. She had heard more than one horror story about Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was not someone Hermione had ever wanted to meet._

_“No matter.” Lucius responded coolly, having dispelled the shield that had been conjured to protect them from the falling debris. “They are hardly a threat to us. If anything, this gives you more reason, Potter – give us that prophecy before we decide which of your friends to kill first.”_

_Harry’s hand tightened on his wand, lifting it slightly, and he cradled the orb still closer to his chest, as though he were protecting a child._

_But it was Ginny who spoke. “What does Voldemort want with a dusty old orb anyway?” She asked. “He’d still want Harry dead, it won’t change anything.”_

_“How dare you, you insolent little bitch?!” Lucius hissed. “You do not question the Dark Lord!”_

_“No, father, you do not question the Dark Lord.” Draco corrected, startling Hermione slightly, but then he had said he was done hiding. “She’s not insolent, she’s sensible. I don’t know how to tell you this, but I refuse to bow at the feet of a half-blood hypocrite, get tortured every time I so much as breathe at the wrong time, and then kiss his robes and say “Thank you, master, I am not worthy.”” He paused, lowering his hood. “Apparently, I did know how to tell you.”_

_“Really, Lucius?” Bellatrix sneered. “This is your pure and noble Heir? I expected you to raise him better than this.”_

_“I thought I had.” Lucius said coldly, removing his mask to give his son a disgusted look. “When did you become..?” His eyes travelled over the other students, all of whom were removing their hoods as well, but seemed unable to formulate a decent collective term. “When did you become one of them?”_

_Draco smiled, a genuine smile that almost completely wiped out his resemblance to his father. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

_“Enough!” Bellatrix screeched. “You can deal with him later, Lucius – Potter, give us the prophecy!”_

_The Death Eaters began to close in, and the nine students formed a tighter group, allowing Harry to press down on Hermione’s foot._

_She sucked in a breath, but didn’t look at him. “What?” She breathed._

_“Smash shelves.” He murmured under his breath. “When I say now.”_

_Hermione repeated this to Ron in a hushed whisper, just hearing him pass it on to Ginny._

_Lucius seized Bellatrix’s wrist as she raised her wand, levelling her with a cautionary look. “Now, Bella, the Dark Lord wants the prophecy in one piece.” He looked back at Harry. “Did Dumbledore never tell you, Potter, that the reason your parents are dead lies in the orb in your hands?”_

_Harry lifted the orb to examine it. “In here? This is why?” He swallowed hard. “I’ve waited fifteen years...”_

_“I know.” Lucius said, almost sympathetically. “Why don’t you hand it over and find out what it is?”_

_“I’ve waited fifteen years.” Harry repeated, his eyes hardening. “I think I can afford to wait a bit longer. NOW!”_

_“REDUCTO!”_

_The shelves around them exploded, and the students bolted, gaining only a few seconds advantage with the distraction._

_Given the chaos surrounding them, it was inevitable they would become separated, and they bowed to this with grace, splitting in half almost instinctively._

* 

Evelyn entered a _huge circular room with benches circling the walls surrounding the sunken pit that contained only a stone archway that held a thin veil that fluttered in an unfelt breeze._

The scene before was utter chaos, bodies litter the floor from both sides. But from what she saw they were ahead at the moment. She started shooting stunning charms around, careful not to hit her side. 

_Bellatrix’s face contracted in fury, and a red beam of light flew towards Sirius, striking him in the chest_ causing him to fall towards the archway. 

Evelyn heard a distraught woman cry out at his disappearance, "NO!" as Professor Lupin grab her around the waist to stop her from doing something stupid. 

_“Harry, you can’t!” Remus said suddenly, his voice shaking. He released her in favour of grabbing Harry, who had moved forwards with Ginny as though to pull Sirius back._

Evelyn was distracted from her friends by a Death Eaters curse, missing her by inches. Evelyn heard one of her sides scream out in pain as he fell, she spied Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman _let out a triumphant cackle of laughter and ran off, avoiding_ a curse as she went. 

Evelyn watched as the woman who had cried out followed closely by Harry, Ginny and Professor Lupin. 

Evelyn cried out as a Death Eaters curse hit her off hand, drawing her attention back to the fight. After taking down her Death Eater she surveyed the scene, her side had the upper hand. She ran from the room and headed for the stairs instead of the lift, heading for the atrium. 

When she arrived it didn't take long to realise something was up, _“NO!” Bellatrix screamed. “It’s not true; you’re lying! MASTER, I TRIED! DO NOT PUNISH ME!”_

_“Save your breath, Bella!” Jen called. “He can’t hear you from here!”_

_“Can’t I, Black?”_ Evelyn felt a shiver run down her back, her heart quicken in fear, Voldermort. 

_“So you smashed my prophecy?” Voldemort asked softly. “No, Bella, he is not lying... I can see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..."_

_Sobbing, Bellatrix flung herself at Voldemort’s feet. “Master, I am sorry, I knew not! I was fighting my blood traitor cousin! Master, you should know...”_

_“Be quiet, Bella.” Voldemort ordered. “I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?”_

_“But master, he is here... he is below...”_

_“I have nothing more to say to you, Potter.” Voldemort said, cutting her off. “You have irked me too often, for far too long. Goodbye.”_

Evelyn feared she knew what was coming, she had heard word of a spell so evil it was considered Unforgivable. A green light headed straight for Harry. The woman who had come up with Harry, with the utmost calm, _stepped in front of Harry, right into the path of the Killing Curse, but just as it should have hit her, she was engulfed in a very bright, white light and the curse deflected up towards the ceiling, harmless but for a small amount of rubble that came crashing down, somehow missing everyone._

 _The white light seemed to be a shield of some sort and was made of pure magic. As it receded, they could see Voldemort’s stunned face, and she immediately sent a jet of light towards the Dark Lord, forcing him to erect a hasty shield._

While the others were stunned, Evelyn pointed her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange and let off a number of spell she had learned at Ilvermorny last summer, drawing the older witch into battle. Distracting her from the other battle. She cast her strongest spell, her anger at Bellatrix's actions powering her spell sending the older witch flying across the Atrium. Bellatrix hit the wall hard and was rendered unconscious by the collision. 

Evelyn crossed the distance, wand pointed at the fallen witch, as she covered her. She saw the statues of the fountain come to life, all the figures except the house-elf and the goblin, who headed for the fireplaces, took positions to defend the students. 

Evelyn stood over the witch, their was something familiar about her. But she was sure she had never seen her before, she had been imprisoned since before she had been born. Something ticked away in the back of her brain but couldn't quite grasp. 

Evelyn didn't notice _as Ministry officials began to apparate into the atrium, many of them still dressed in night clothes (Fudge looking particularly odd in his lime green bowler hat, lemon yellow bath robe, and fuzzy slippers)._ Evelyn was started when Voldemort appeared in front of her and grabbed Bellatrix before he disapparated. 

After a while Evelyn was dragged from her own thoughts by Professor Lupin, "Miss Chambers?" 

"P...Professor?" 

He smiled at his former student, "Your duelling skill has improved greatly since your second year," She smiled a preoccupied smile as he continued, "Some of those spells aren't on the Hogwarts curriculum, where did you learn them?" 

"Ah... I, ah... I spent last summer in America. At Ilvermorny, they have a summer program and my aunt got me into it." 

Remus led her towards one of the remaining parts of the fountain, "Well... It's good to know your summer was so productive," stopping in front of a piece he drew her attention to it, "Take this, it will take you back to Hogwarts." She picked it up and Remus tapped his wand on it, activating the charm, pulling her away from the Ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea I had for Evelyn's role in this battle was for her to use one of the Time Turners to take the prophecy to safety and return to the battle in the atrium. I also thought she should use the Black family spell she had asked Professor Lupin about in her second year, but then though better on that, she had nearly been sorted into Ravenclaw, and using a spell you don't know what it does (like Harry did in HBP) isn't too smart. Plus using it on Bella in English would give her away to her, as would casting it in parseltounge. So I took advantage of her time in America.


	11. Dark Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is modifying [The Last Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345608?view_full_work=true). All recognisable conversations are not my own.

**Wednesday, June 30th 1996**

Evelyn and her Auntie Maddie pulled up to a swanky hotel in a moderate sized city called Greater Hangleton. Turning the keys over to the valet they headed inside to check in. 

As the women headed down to the dinning hall Auntie Maddie turned partically towards her niece to tell her, "Mr Turner was able to get the court to release you admission form." 

"Then why are we heading towards dinner? I could be looking over that instead." 

"The woman who worked at the orphanage back then retired to Greater Hangleton, I invited her to dinner. She would love to meet you and see the young woman you were growing to be." 

Evelyn couldn't help the shyness that fell over her as the pair entered the hall, Aunt Maddie guided her niece towards an kindly old woman, "She has grown so much!" the woman couldn't help observing. 

"Time and tide. Thank you, for everything." 

"What are you doing now, where do you go to school..?" 

"Evelyn. I'm studying at a private school, up north." 

The woman lowered her voice, "That school wouldn't happen to be called Hogwarts perchance?" 

Evelyn was as surprised as her aunt, "Yes... How did you know?" 

"I went there myself, when I was your age." 

Soon enough the entrée arrive and the women began to eat. Time passed and eventually Evelyn and Auntie Maddie were bidding farewell. Evelyn had one final question of the woman, "Elias Abbott told us that the warden who surrendered me tried to _coerce _, he used..."__

__"He did," She lowered her voice, "But I can resist such spells."_ _

__*_ _

__In their room Evelyn was going through the papers that her Auntie Maddie had received from J.J. Turner and Elias Abbott had managed to put together. It was more than the admissions paper work, it was all related material concerning the names of her parents._ _

__Tom Marvolo Riddle's birth certificate and admission to Wool's Orphanage, the same orphanage she had been dropped off at. Date of birth 31 December, 1926._ _

__The death certificate of one Merope Riddle. Place of death, Wool's Orphanage, London. Date of death 31 December, 1926. She was only nineteen._ _

__A marriage license for a couple, Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. St Vincent, Becontree on the 1st January, 1925. One day short of two years._ _

__She noted something on the license, they were both born in Little Hangleton._ _

__"Auntie Maddie?"_ _

__**Thursday, July 1st 1996** _ _

__Early the next morning Evelyn and her aunt set out for the small nearby town by the name of Little Hangleton._ _

__On the only road between Greater and Little Hangleton, Evelyn looked out the window as her aunt drove._ _

__Suddenly she felt something, calling to her up ahead. Approaching as they moved onwards. Suddenly..._ _

__"Stop!" Evelyn cried out, her aunt slammed her foot on the brakes bringing them to a halt._ _

__Evelyn climbed out of the vehicle when it had barely stopped. Looking over the road, past the hedgerows, nettles and bramble stood a ramshackle old shack._ _

__Drawn onwards she surveyed the thicket before her, looking for a safe way through._ _

__She found one. Barely._ _

__She made her way through the thorny path, her breath hitching every time they drew blood._ _

__At the door she felt a tingling, she raised her blood covered hand. Placed it upon the door._ _

__The door opened, welcoming her._ _

__Pulling her hand away she saw the bloody handprint on the door._ _

__As she entered the door she heard her aunt move around the side, looking for her own way in._ _

__Evelyn was drawn towards a set of cabinet doors, with powerful magic upon them._ _

__She placed her bloody hand upon the cabinet door before reaching for the handle to open it finding..._ _

__A ring._ _

__Pulling it, now slick with her blood, she noted it was a signet ring._ _

__The presence on the ring felt familiar to her, she left the shack as she continued to examine this trinket._ _

__By the time she has left her aunt had found a way in with less scratches._ _

__Evelyn held up her hand to show her aunt the ring, "This, this is what called to me." Her aunt took the ring off of her niece's hand to examine for herself her eyes fixated upon it. Evelyn had a bad feeling, snatched it from her aunt and slid it onto her own finger._ _

__Auntie Maddie blinked as if coming to her senses, "I... I don't know what came over me."_ _

__The pair made their way out from the thicket and hopped back into the car._ _

__*_ _

__Little Hangleton was a very small town, and all such towns have their own way of keeping records._ _

__Evelyn and her aunt walked into the small and only pub in Little Hangleton, The Hanged Man. The Hanged Man was full of patrons, who covered the age groups. Her Auntie Maddie led the way to the bar where she spoke to the barmaid, "Hello, can we have a couple of lemonades, please."_ _

__"Sure thing, love." The woman went about her business and soon placed two glasses before the pair, "Anything else?"_ _

__"Not right now, thank you. How much?"_ _

__"£6.40" Auntie Maddie counted out the coins before handing them to the woman, "Travelled far to get here?" The woman asked casually._ _

__All the subtlety of a blunt axe,_ _

__"Not really. We staying in Greater Hangleton last night, to meet the woman who took my niece in at the orphanage."_ _

__"Ah! I'm so sorry, love." She addressed the child at her side._ _

__"She retired to Greater Hangleton and by providence we found out that Evelyn's grandparents hailed from here. Where might we find the towns records?"_ _

__"For town records you need to speak with John," She pointed to an older man, "Anything else?"_ _

__Auntie Maddie looked at her niece, "Not right now, thank you." She and Evelyn picked up their glasses and headed on over to the table where John was seated. They stood by his table, "May we have a moment?"_ _

__He looked up, "Of course." The pair of women pulled out the seats to sit down._ _

__"According to the barmaid, your the man to see about the town's records."_ _

__"Indeed I am. I can't give them to you here of course, but once I leave. What are you looking for?"_ _

__"Anything on Tom and Merope Riddle."_ _

__"Merope Riddle?" He laughed at that, Evelyn pulled out the marriage license from her bag and placed it before him, he looked at it,."Huh! They really were married..." he said more to himself._ _

__"Not too long ago my niece learned that she was adopted, we have been looking into her biological parents ever since," she indicated to her niece who produced her admittance papers. "Apparently her own father died before she was born and her mother, like her paternal grandmother died giving birth to her."_ _

__John downed his drink in one go, "Fact of the matter is, the records are a bit of a mess. It could take some time..."_ _

__Auntie Maddie pulled a piece of paper from a notebook she was carrying, wrote something on it, "This is our postal box, we can be reached through there. It may take some time for us to get to check it, we plan on holidaying overseas before Evelyn returns to school."_ _

__He took the paper from her, "Of course... I know you didn't come here for idle gossip but... ah." He looked over to an older woman, "Dorothy, she's the one who remembers the Riddles best. Make sure to mention that your niece is related, I'm sure you can guess how gossips are with the details with anyone who will listen."_ _

__The pair stood, shook John's hand and thanked him for his time before going over to, "Dorothy?" The old lady looked up at them, "I understand you're the person to speak to about the Riddle family."_ _

__Her face lit up at the prospect, "Sit. Sit, sit, sit."_ _

__They sat in the bench across from the woman, "John also mention informing you that my niece is their grand-daughter." A light seemed to fade from the woman's eyes._ _

__“When I was a lass, that old manor ’ouse was owned by the Riddle family, father, mother and son. Weren’t very well liked. The father was the squire around ’ere, but you know as well as I do that don’t mean squat anymore. Didn’t back then, but you wouldn’t think it, the way they carried on. Been a bit of a to-do when I was a babe, the son, Tom, ran off with the daughter of a tramp!”_ _

__“He came back?” Evelyn asked, a note of trepidation in her voice._ _

__Dorothy snorted. “Claimed to have been bewitched. Little ’ussy probably told him she was pregnant." She suddenly remembered who she was talking to, "Or maybe he did get ’er pregnant and just ran away when he couldn’t ’andle it.”_ _

__“When was that?” Auntie Maddie asked._ _

__“Ah, now, let’s see...” Dorothy said slowly. “I don’t remember that, but it was only sixteen years later when... I musta been about six at a guess.”_ _

__Evelyn asked, cautiously, “Sixteen years later... What happened sixteen years later?”_ _

__Dorothy leaned towards them, “I were sittin’ ‘ere, in this very pub, when their maid came runnin’ screamin’ down the road, into the pub. All three of ‘em, dead._ _

__“No one knows what happened, do they? Police couldn’t work out ’ow they died. They arrested ol’ Frank Bryce, ’e were the gardener... but they ’ad to let ’im go, no evidence.”_ _

__“Do you think he did it?” Auntie Maddie asked._ _

__“I did.” Dorothy said. “For a long while. But ’e died as well, not so long ago. Found ’im in the garden. Just the same as the Riddles, looked like ’e’d been scared to death. There’s somethin’ funny about that ’ouse. You mark my words.”_ _

__"My grandmother, do you remember anything about her?"_ _

__"You're grandmother?" Dorothy asked._ _

__"Merope Riddle."_ _

__Dorothy shrugged. “No idea. Disappeared, never came back. Father died, brother went mad, and then ’e died an’ all.”_ _

__"She didn't disappear, she... she died giving birth to my father." Evelyn couldn't help the tear rolling down her cheek, she may hold no love for her son but that didn't mean Merope didn't._ _

__“If you want to take a look,” Dorothy said thoughtfully, “their old shack is on the road out of town. You can’t miss it, there’s a snake nailed to the door.” Neither had noticed the remains of a snake, but given how long it had been since anyone lived there that was no surprise._ _

__“Merope Gaunt was her name when she lived here, Gaunt by name, and gaunt by nature, me ma used to say. Looked like she was starving.”_ _

__Soon enough Evelyn and her aunt left Little Hangleton, for a time. Having gotten all the answers they could at the moment._ _

__*_ _

__While the pair were in the pub, Addie, Jen, Remus and Sirius, travelling by foot and dressed in Muggle clothes and Charms, set off for Little Hangleton._ _

__As they neared the shack they spilt into pairs, the ladies to the shack and the men to Riddle Manor._ _

__Jen laughed. “About this shack...”_ _

__The pair looked over the brambles and they soon noticed that, "Someone's been here, look, blood." Addie pointed out to her friend._ _

__Jen pulled out a vial, enlarged it, and cut off one of the blood covered thorns. They then made to clear the vines, a matter about as hard as would be expected for such a long abandoned building._ _

__An examination of the wards lead to a, “Oh, that’s nasty.”_ _

__“Isn’t it?” Addie agreed. “You can see why I didn’t want to do this by myself.”_ _

__“It looks like...” Jen began, frowning. “It looks like there’s a trigger on the front door. What do you think?”_ _

__“I think you’re right. I’d guess it would attack the origin of any spell or intruder. But look, more blood... So how are we getting in there?”_ _

__“Let me think for a moment.” Jen said, pacing up and down._ _

__“Mirrors.” Jen announced._ _

__“Mirrors?” Addie repeated, “All that, and you came up with mirrors?”_ _

__“No, it’s brilliant.” Jen insisted. “We’ll conjure a mirror and reflect a Bombardment Hex at the door. Then we’ll Vanish the mirror and the wards will attack the place the curse came from.”_ _

__“That... is brilliant.” Addie conceded. “And nothing I would have ever thought of.”_ _

__“Of course not.” Jen said. “You’re a pureblood.”_ _

__“So are you.” Addie pointed out._ _

__“Yes, but I lived as a Muggle for a long time.” Jen said. “This is a Muggle solution. Most wizards would overlook it. Including, I’m hoping, Voldemort.”_ _

__Checking for traps they entered, “This must have been one of the first.” Addie said softly. “Aside from recent signs of disturbance. No one’s been here for a very long time.”_ _

__“I think the first was the diary.” Jen said. “But I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the second.”_ _

__“I still want to know what diary you’re talking about.” her wand hovering over a cabinet in what had once been a kitchen, "More blood, what's that all about?"_ _

__“Sirius didn’t tell you?” Jen asked._ _

__“Well, if he had... If he had, I wouldn’t still want to know, would I? I think its gone, somehow the blood circumvented the spells, but... how?”_ _

__Jen joined her, flicking her wand at the place Addie indicated. “I fear you're right. I'll call the boys back.”_ _

__“What was it, Jen? The Horcrux, I mean.” Remus asked once they had arrived._ _

__*_ _

__That evening Evelyn and her aunt arrive in London, on the back of an idea Evelyn had. They found a hotel and checked in for the night._ _

__Tomorrow morning, bright and early, they needed to speak to a bank teller..._ _

__**Friday, July 2nd 1996** _ _

__Early that morning, Evelyn and her Auntie Maddie made their way, warily, down Diagon Alley._ _

__Neither wanted to remain out in the open too long, they entered Gringotts bank and made for a teller and spoke, "My niece and I would like to speak to any available teller... In private, please."_ _

__The goblin looked them over before answering, "Very well, wait here." the man hopped down off of his seat and moved off to see to the request. When he returned he moved towards the pair, "Follow me." before leading the pair to a private office where he directed them in._ _

__They were greeted by another goblin, "I'm Partok, how can I help you?"_ _

__"My niece was adopted as a baby and since we learned that we have been looking into her biological family. At first we were denied access to her admission form, so Professor Snape assisted us by making the Family Potion." Auntie Maddie looked to her niece who pulled out the parchment used during that debacle, "This is the result of that potion." Partok accepted and inspected the parchment, Auntie Maddie waited for Partok to finish up with it, "Recently a muggle court found the secrecy of Evelyn's origins was illegal and we received her admission form which had her _parents_ listed, however we would like assurance that they are. The muggle world has a method but it has limitations and we can only safely determine her mother's identity. We were hoping a Goblin method may work." _ _

__Evelyn handed over the piece of paper with her parents names, Partok examined the piece of paper. Soon he pulled out a small wooden box and placed it in front of her. “Place your thumb in the indentation on the top.” Evelyn did as she was instructed and soon felt a small prick on her finger. A small piece of parchment appeared on the desk, and the goblin picked it up. After reading the information turned to the young woman, "You are indeed the progeny and heir of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lady Bellatrix Black-Lestrange. Chosen heir of Lord Rodolphus Lestrange."_ _

__When Evelyn didn't respond Auntie Maddie turned to her niece, a far away look on her face, "Evelyn?"_ _

__Evelyn started, "Yes, what?"_ _

__"Evelyn. What's wrong?"_ _

__Seeming uncertain, "There's something here."_ _

__"Something?"_ _

__"Like the ring."_ _

__"Partok, this will be an odd request but. Can you escort us through this facility? Whatever it is she is sensing, I don't think you want it here."_ _

__"I can't escort you Miss..."_ _

__"Chambers. Doctor Chambers."_ _

__"Dr Chambers, as Miss Riddle-Lestrange is a customer I could honour your request... for her."_ _

__"But not for me."_ _

__"Indeed."_ _

__Turning to her niece, "Evelyn, you're drawn to them for a reason. What ever it is, I think you should follow it." She looked to Partok, "Is it alright for me to remain here?"_ _

__"Indeed Dr Chambers, anything sensitive is charmed to prevent snooping." Partok hopped off of his chair turned to Evelyn, "Miss Lestrange." Waving her towards a door that had appeared._ _

__Once the pair were sealed within the inner world of Gringotts, "This way, Miss Lestrange." He moved to the left of the Y junction._ _

__Evelyn hesitated, "Wait!" She moved towards the right path, "It's down here." Her certainty had Partok move down that way._ _

__After making their way through passageway after passageway the pair moved to an area the was different than where they had been, sensing her confusion Partok informed her, "These are the High Security family vaults, Miss Lestrange. Lord and Lady Lestrange maintain one."_ _

__One more passageway and suddenly Evelyn was compelled to run forward to one of the vault door, Partok running in her wake, "This is it, its in here."_ _

__Partok examined the door, "This is the Lestrange Family Vault," He waved his hand and a piece of parchment appeared, "Lord Lestrange had you added to the vaults list of allowed individuals before his incarceration, you are permitted to enter this vault."_ _

__"How..?"_ _

__"Simple place you palm onto the door." Following his instructions she placed her hand onto the door and the lock click and the door opened._ _

__When the door was fully open Evelyn stepped into the vault. She didn't bother looking around, she followed the pull this item had on her. She tried climbing a pile of coins to reach the cup on top of a shelf in the vault, only to sink into it._ _

__"Blast." For someone who had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw, that was a stupid move. She climbed out of the coins, thinking of a solution. "Partok?"_ _

__"Yes, Miss Lestrange."_ _

__"If an under-age witch cast a wandless spell in Gringotts, would the Ministry be coming after her?"_ _

__"No. Until wandless magic is covered at Hogwarts any wandless spells are classed as accidental magic by the Ministry."_ _

__"There's one thing I need to apologise for in advance. I suspected long before I was able to confirm that I was related to Tom Riddle. The only way I have been able to use wandless magic effectively was by casting the spell in parseltounge. I will use the summoning charm." She turned to face the shelf. Focusing on the cup, she hissed, "Accio cup!" The cup flew across the room into her hand, which she dropped instantly, "Ah!"_ _

__"Miss Lestrange?" Partok asked. Evelyn crossed to pick up the cup in her right hand she examined it, it was a small golden cup with two finely-wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few gemstones._ _

__"I'm ok, Partok. They reacted to each other." She was still looking over the cup as she left the vault, it was beautiful._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a [_Fantastic Beasts Challange_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile). Would like to see what you make of it.


End file.
